Professor Torchwick
by Clockwork000
Summary: After Torchwick's most recent incarceration, it seems that his bizarre sentence revolves around him participating in a sort of community service by haplessly acting as the latest member of Beacon's faculty. Chapters revolve around each of the Beacon students. Submit your own story ideas! [CLOSED]
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

It was a typical day at Beacon. The students were each taking their descending seats in one of the school's many spacious lecture halls. A clock just inside and above the doorway ticked away as the trainees precious seconds of remaining freedom drew slimmer by the moment.

In one of the back rows, Velvet, the rabbit fanus, was currently being bullied by some of the other students. Her ears mockingly being tugged on both ends by the students on the opposing sides of her seat. With no one assisting her, she simply put up with it as well as their detestably harmless teasing.

While it wasn't uncommon for chatter before the start of a class, today was different. A rumor had been circulating of a new member being added to the teacher's staff. Momentarily, the truthfulness of this rumor was about to be proven in the upcoming minutes.

Team RWBY sat where they usually found out themselves, in the front row. This wasn't particularly because all of them valued the quality of their lectures, but those that did not, would never complain to sitting down right away to goof off with their friends. Chatting amongst themselves, the teens were exchanging lighthearted conversation.

While each of them could be categorized as jovial or cheerful in their own ways, one of them in particular seemed to glow with a pleasant smile. The long ebony haired girl would occasionally glance over at her friends and teammates as she read a small palm sized novel.

Just finishing a less than ladylike snicker, the team's well endowed blond shifted her head beside her and toward her partner. Her left arm lazily holding her head upright, Yang casually bumped Blake's side with her right elbow to gain her attention away from her reading material. "What's with you today? You've been beaming all morning." The blond asked, wearing a pleasant smile of her own.

Blake's lips remained in their apparent cemented upward curve. "I'm sure it isn't that hard to figure out." She practically teased turning the page of book.

Staring quizzically, Yang blinked to herself. Leaning forward, Ruby's head poked out passed Weiss upon overhearing parts of her teammate's conversation. "You didn't hear, Yang?" The youngest of their group brought up, causing her sister to tilt back to face her. "Torchwick was arrested again a few days ago. It was all over the news."

Laughing to herself at this information, the blond turned back to her partner. "Really? That's what has our grumpy Blake all smiles?"

The white haired teen of their group kept up a studious posture despite classes not even starting yet. Turning her head slowly, she too looked over toward the other two, this new topic quickly becoming the main subject of their chatter. "Honestly, are you illiterate too? It wasn't just the news, I'll have you know. That man's deplorable face and mugshot was plastered all over at least three different newspapers in Vale alone." The shortest stated in a mostly scolding tone.

With a quiet giggle, Blake continued with her reading. The mere mention of the man's recent incarceration apparently able to brighten her spirits even further. "Yes well, say what you like, I just feel a lot better knowing scum like him is back behind bars where he belongs." The teen commented without a hint of remorse in her voice.

The second hand completing it's current full rotation around the face of the clock, a piercing bell rung and chimed throughout the halls. The surrounding student conversations quieted down into hushed whispers despite the continued lack of a teacher.

Covering her mouth, the team leader had a hard time containing an escaping snicker. Looking over to her partner Ruby smiled. "I bet Weiss will really chew our new teacher out for being late." The petite girl laughed visualizing the concept in her head. Her sister having a similar reaction.

Sticking her nose up, Weiss kept up her proper appearance. "Of course I wouldn't. That would be disrespectful." The heiress replied. After a few moments, she clasped her hands together and glanced away. "...even if they deserve it." She commented to herself just loud enough for the others to hear. This causing the two sisters to crack up once more.

Amidst the class, a single pair of footsteps echoed in the hall outside. As more picked up on the sounds of dress shoes against tile. Hushing one another, the footsteps stopped outside the door. The owner most likely checking the room number for verification. When the individual finally stepped inside the room, he was instantly greeted with an uproar as he strolled over to the desk in the front of the room near the wall.

Blake was fine tuning out her talkative classmates until she was once again bumped in the side by her partner. "Um... Blake. You might wanna bookmark that page for later." The blond remarked, a small amount of urgency to her voice.

Looking up from her story, the black haired student understood the clamor that had become of her class. Her mouth was cocked open and agape. Without realizing it, she had dropped her small book onto the desk in front of her as her eyes became glued to the man currently sitting on the front of the teacher's desk.

The man and source of the recent commotion wore his trademark white coat. Atop his bright orange hair rested a black bowler cap. His long bangs covering the right side of his face. Black eyeliner under his left eye. His purely ascetic walking cane and dangerous weapon resting on his partially bent elbow as his hands rested behind on the desk.

The criminal wore a look that seemed to be a mix of boredom and disdain, this resulting in a displeased scowl. Taking a deep sigh, he reached into his interior coat pocket and pulled out cigar. Biting onto the end to hold it in his mouth, the thief now reached into his black dress pants to pull out a steel silver lighter. As he lit his cigar, he took a look around the room.

Inhaling, the until recently believed to be detained crook held the cigar in his left hand then blew out a large puff of smoke. "Only got a few of these left, better make 'em count." He spoke under his breath, clearly noting to himself than to the others in the lecture hall.

Clapping his hands together briefly, the man grabbed the cigar from his mouth in his left hand. "Okay." The gentlemanly criminal announced lazily. "How about we address the well-dressed elephant in the room, shall we?" The man began, clearly setting the tone that he would be setting the pace of the class and not the other way around. "Now I'm sure some, if not most of you recognize who I am." Taking a moment, he tapped the side of his cigar and littered ashes on the floor. "...but for convenience and introductions sake, I am Roman Torchwick."

After his announcement, Roman started walking around the side of the desk he had previously been leaning on. Picking up a piece of chalk, he wrote out his name in large cursive that was as elegant as it was flamboyant and obtrusive, taking up half the board. Realizing he had gathered some chalk residue on his black glove, the criminal wiped it on the wall beside the board before rubbing his fingers to get the rest off.

"For the record..." Roman began once more, ignoring the loud class as well as their occasional outbursts aimed toward him. "...Yes. I am a convicted felon. Even if it was the getaway driver's fault." He muttered bitterly under his breath at the end. "And so, due to circumstances of which I am not legally allowed to disclose, nor do I fully understand even myself, I'll admit, I will be acting as a stand in member of your school's teaching staff." His face derived of anything short of appalled indignation.

Walking behind his desk, the criminal grabbed hold of the chair and pulled it out in front. Directing the furniture toward the students, he lifted his left leg up. Leaning on it, he faced the students. "Now, I know what you're thinking. Working off one's sentence as community service, that almost sounds humane. Well don't worry, the boys in blue thought of that." Lifting up his pant leg slightly, revealed an ankle bracelet which held a beeping red light on the side of it as well as a miniature device which was partially covered up by plastic and small lock. "This little annoying thing is hard locked and programmed to let out a buzzer as loud a siren should I leave the school grounds or take so much as one step inside the school dorms, where it will go off. I was also informed that it would notify my captors, and deliver upon me a, how did they put it? Ah yes, a low to moderate resistance of electrical incentive, for me to correct my mistake." Roman clearly loathed his circumstances, and he gave no effort to hide this.

At the mention of his _captors_, he motioned with his head toward the door. There by the door frame, stationed both outside and in the room were a pair of armed police officers. Both of which were glaring at Torchwick as they gave him their full and undivided focus.

Putting his foot back down, Roman strolled around the chair then plopped himself down into it. Leaning back, he began tilting back and forth, giving his students as little attention as he needed to. Every now and then, he would glance up at the upper corner of the room. When some of the children did the same, they soon realized a surveillance camera had been installed and was even going as far as tracking the convict's every move.

Sitting upright, the thief now occupied his time by twirling his cane in his hands. No doubt deactivated or he would have done something more drastic to escape his situation by now. Tossing it into the air lightly, he caught it easily then placed the bottom back on the ground in front of him. Leaning ahead, he placed his arms on the head of the cane then rested his head atop it afterword. Gazing at the finally silent class, the man bellowed a deep and agitated sigh which was more akin to a groan. "Any questions?"

Immediately after his final announcement, half the student body in the lecture hall raised their arms high into the air. In the front row, even Blake partook in this gesture, a disgusted scowl now fitted to her face.

Silently, Roman scanned the sea of hands in the ascending seats. Nodding to himself he stood back up. "Good." He responded, quickly turning away and ignoring them as he walked once again toward the chalkboard. "Let's get this show on the road." He declared without a hint of motivation in his tone.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

This was just a fun idea that's been in my head for a while, even back when season one was only partially complete. Now that season two has began and Cinder and co. have appeared in the school, short one suave criminal, I knew this couldn't be passed up.

I'm gonna give you all full disclosure. I only have 3-4 chapters for this story. So I figured this could be a fun social/community event. Feel free to write short one chapter plot ideas in your reviews and if I like them enough, I'll make it one of the chapters, and credit you in the end of course!

This all of course rides on how popular this becomes. If I get no submissions/reviews, expect this to be a short 4-5 chapter story in completion. Only time will tell I suppose. This also goes in the reverse mind you, should I get swamped submissions, please allow me to submit at least three of my own chapters before I really start implementing other peoples.

**AU details/rules:**

- The time-line places this story directly in between Volumes I & II.

- No ships, this story will try to revolve around Roman and the students as they try to grow accustomed to this bizarre set of circumstances.

- Things will try to be lighthearted or played for laughs, but could easily become dark/drama heavy as Roman is a criminal and fairly if not openly racist.

- Submissions may be part of your reviews or in a PM if you prefer.

**[CLOSED]** - as of Sep. 10, 2014.


	2. Chapter 2: After Class

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 2: After Class**

Roman Torchwick stood over the front of his desk in the now empty lecture hall. He was tidying up some of his loosely organized notes he had jotted down during class. In the corner was a partially touched textbook on simple engineering. Having only gotten roughly through the first chapter in his earlier discourse, the thief bent the top of of the page he had gotten to, then slammed the tome shut.

Glancing up at the clock above the door frame, the criminal sighed to himself. The timer reading a little after one. With his next lecture scheduled for roughly fifteen minutes from now, there was no plausible way he could run over to the academy's cafeteria and get a bite to eat beforehand.

Walking around the wooden desk, Torchwick gently sat down. Leaning back, the man's jade eyes started gazing up at the numerous white square ceiling tiles high above. On occasion, his focus would always shift over to the surveillance camera in the corner. It was as if his body felt the constant need to remind him of the less than favored circumstances he had found himself in.

One thing the begrudged man was very careful about, was looking outside through the series of tall stretching windows that ran across the East side of the classroom. If Roman had learned anything from his first arrest, other than avoiding future incarcerations, it was that staring longingly outside one's cage solved nothing. It was from within their walls and behind his bars that he devised his own escape. Everything else was just an unwarranted distraction.

As time trickled away, the well-dressed crook began to have a somewhat creeping feeling sneak up on him. Glancing to his right as he continued rocking back and fourth, his suspicions were proven correct. Just out the door and in the hallway, a pair of silver eyes peered inside.

Ruby Rose had poorly been spying on her new instructor for a little over a minute now. Subtly gazing over, Torchwick noticed one of the officers eying her peculiarly.

Roman couldn't be bothered to address this small annoyance. Instead, he had decided to remain where he was in hope that things would sort themselves out. As his luck would have it, they wouldn't.

A few moments after his mental course of action, the young girl came inside to make herself known. One of the officers watching her for obvious safety reasons. When she had walked directly up to the side of his desk, the criminal planted his feet back on the ground normally and sat up straight. "Oh, hey there, Red. Forget your lunchbox?" He snubbed, looking over at her. A mischievous smirk growing from his mocking words.

Frowning and with a furrowing brow, the young huntress in-training ignored the comment about her age. Placing her hands on the desk, she leaned closer. "You may think you've fooled the others, but I know your up to something." The young black haired girl accused very assuredly.

A more observant individual could have seen the disinterest wash away from the thief's face like a retracting wave after crashing against the shore. "You don't say." He commented indifferently, staring forward.

Misreading the man's lack of enthusiasm, Ruby pressed further. "Yeah! I bet you've already thought of, like, ten different ways to break out of this very room even." Ruby declared very confidently.

Turning back to the youth, the criminal showed off his expressionless face. "Ya caught me." He lied in a complete deadpan retort.

"I knew it!" The school girl shot back, leaning even closer still.

Shaking his head at his student's naivety, Roman pulled his feet up on top of his desk like a footrest. Leaning back comfortably, he laid one leg over the other and crossed his arms. "Drat Red, I just can't pull one over on you now, can I?" He went on in an overly dramatic tone. His smirk resurfaced as she became slightly more confused. "I bet you've already figured out how I plan to get outta here, haven't you?" The jaded man proposed, clearly trying to squeeze a little bit of enjoyment out of the situation he had found himself in.

"O-Of course!" The scythe wielder lied, fumbling over her own words at first. Unintentionally falling into Torchwick's pace, she raced over to the windows on the side of the classroom. Pointing up at them, she wore an ecstatic expression, as if she had uncovered some kind of hidden treasure. "I bet you plan on climbing right out of these, don't you?"

Shrugging his arms, the criminal played up a long sigh. "You're just so clever, Red. I'll have to cross those ones off the list now." When he was finished, he pulled his cap down to cover his eyes as he settled himself in.

Looking around the room some more, Ruby's eyes landed on a small ventilation shaft in the back corner. It would have barely been small enough to hold a mouse, should one wander into Beacon and climb over twenty feet of flat walling. Gasping, she hurried up the assenting stairs in a matter of seconds. "Ah ha!" She shouted confidently. "I've discovered another escape route!" She announced pointing up to it.

Masking a silent yawn, Roman nodded to himself. "Foiled again." He mustered out drowsily.

This continued for a few more minutes. As things passed, the young leader's suspicions and accusations began to fade out. Her voice softening until she was almost silent to his ears. For a very precious few moments, Torchwick was in his own quiet and undisturbed world.

Reaching the apex of his slumber, Ruby slammed her hands on the front of his desk. "I'm right! Aren't I?" She shouted proudly and with a smile, apparently unaware of her teacher's nap.

Jumping back awake into the land of the living, the criminal jolted backward in surprise. Flailing his arms for a second, he sloppily fell backward in his chair. Roman seized his cane which he had rested beside him previously, mid-fall. Without skipping a beat, he flung his cane above and behind him, latching onto the shelf below the chalkboard and halting his rough fall inches off the ground.

Having grabbed his trusted cane by the more sleeker base as apposed to the hook for obvious reasons, his grip had begun slipping. Forced to let go, the chair fell the final distance and left Roman seated flat on his back and staring at the ceiling without any real injury.

Gritting his teeth, the disgruntled thief grabbed his dislodged cap off of the ground and rose back up. Slamming his right hand onto the desk, he readjusted his black hat with the other. "Red!" He shouted in his immediate irritation. His face heating up from both anger as well as minor embarrassment.

The young girl only stared at her instructor quizzically rather than fearful however. Looking beyond her, Roman had noticed that many of the class seats had become filled. Confused, his head lurched toward the clock. To his surprise, more time had passed than he had realized.

Turning back to his student, Torchwick shook his head to waken himself up further. "D-Don't you have a class to get to or something?" The criminal brought up, still angered and clearly trying to move things along.

Staring up at him without a hint of guilt, Ruby shook her head innocently. "No. This is my free period right now." She informed plainly.

His fist tightening in further aggravation. He swiped his cane up from behind him and pointed at the door. "Out!" He barked, reaching his limits for the day.

Resentment coming back to her face in Ruby's own child-like way, the school girl glared up at the older man. Taking a step away, she pointed at her two eyes with her index and middle finger then flipped them around and pointed up at him. When she was done, she scampered outside the class and into the hall. Peeking back inside, she repeated the gesture a second time before disappearing for good.

Rolling his eyes, the man had no qualms about showing his own displeasure on his face. In his ire, he turned back to his current class that was now almost filled up. A less than quiet chatter had filled the air as the students continued their casual conversations. Raising his cane into the air, he slammed it on the top of his desk. With the sharp whack of steel on wood, silence quickly filled the room.

Pulling up his free hand, Roman slowly dragged a hand down the front of his face. "Okay. I'm not in the mood for long winded introductions right now. So, we're gonna hurry things along." Pointing behind him at the chalk board with his cane, he motioned toward his name which he had written out earlier this morning. "That's me." Bringing his cane back in front of him, he held it firmly with both hands as he pounded it's bottom on the floor tiles. "I'm a convicted criminal. Now, let's get started with today's lesson, shall we?" An irksome and understandably heavily forced smile on his irritated face.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

It's so refreshing being able to crank out a chapter in a day. My typical work takes up much more of my time. Probably why I wanted to start this project.

Reviews and further submissions still welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Teacher's Pet

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 3: Teacher's Pet**

One week had passed since Torchwick's arrival. The transition was anything but smooth, yet things were progressing. This was apart from several understandable hiccups along the way. The clashing of his more callous forms of teaching methods were a jarring contrast compared to the other instructors.

During his morning lecture, the jaded criminal sat atop his desk, facing the students. Leaning an elbow on a raised leg, he held up his head. His complete lack of enthusiasm for the course mimicked many of his pupil s.

The bell rang to signify the start of morning classes. It now however had a secondary task of waking up the well-dressed crook from his doldrums. Hopping off the desk, Roman took a few steps toward the ascending seats in front of him.

He clapped his hands together briefly to gather any attention that had been focused other than on him. "Alright, ya little ingrates. Hand in your assignments." With another directive clap, papers began being passed down the rows to one side then down to him. The assignment in question was nothing more than a piece of loose leaf paper with no more than a couple of questioned answered from the textbook. This allowing easy grading on the teacher's part.

Lazily, the thief in white watched as the papers were slowly passed down in. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one student in particular ignoring this instruction. Sitting in the front row no less, the long ebony haired school girl avoided eye contact. Instead of sitting with an open notebook like many of the other students, she brazenly sat quietly, reading a personal book.

Sighing to himself, Roman took a few silent steps closer. Raising his cane overhead, he whipped it down and smacked the outer edge of the student's table top counter. The students to the left and right of Blake jolted back in surprise. She however, barely responded at all.

Apathetically, the pale skinned girl barely rose her amber gaze to meet his. She stared forward as though he were an eyesore. Blake's body movements alone, sold her lack of insensitive and unbending attitude at the moment flawlessly.

Scowling to his student, the crook lifted his cane slightly and pointed up at her, the deactivated weapon hovering inches away from her unflinching face. "See me after class, Salem." The convicted faculty member instructed rudely before he started walking away.

Instead of replying, the Faunus in hiding's face simply grimaced for a moment. Shaking her head softly, she silently returned to her reading material. Her teammates giving her several worried if not sympathetic looks that unfortunately went ignored from her foul mood.

Making his quick waltz to the end of the front row, Torchwick picked up his ordered loose leaf. Shoving the paper into his interior coat pocket without elegance, he spun around the face the teens. "Okay, extra credit for anyone who can tell me what page we left off on last class in the textbook." A low collective groat emanating from half the room as a result.

… … …

The course having come to it's conclusion for the day left solely teacher and student. Both officers standing inside as a precaution. Leaning on his desk, the captive crook had his arms crossed. A nasty look in his eyes as he wore a frown.

Across from her, still in her seat, Blake gazed with disinterest out of the windows. Holding her head up she was very adamant about staring anywhere but in Torchwick's general direction. It was uncertain if she had finished her novel or simply wrought from her own disdain. Either way, it annoyed the older man all the same.

An almost full minute of silence had passed, where a ticking clock contributed most to the room. Huffing aloud, Roman pushed off behind him and started slowly making his way forward, his cane walking beside him with every opposing second step. Stopping near the middle of the room, the school girl glanced over at him before soon after turning back away.

Aggravated, the sharp dressed individual started tapping his foot impatiently. "Why is it that you girls have made it your mission to make my life so much more difficult than it already is?" He asked out loud bitterly, gaining nothing in return, as he expected. "A couple kids are failing, but you're the only one completely ignoring my assignments."

Shaking her head, Blake pushed out her chair and stood up. Looking away from the window, her attention shifted to the door. "Don't pretend like you care." The reserved Faunus remarked calmly as she readied her things to leave.

Stomping his previously restless foot, the thief shuffled closer. The front row student's desk being the only thing that separated them now. "I don't!" The irate man blatantly shouted. "Unfortunately, the moment one of you over-privileged little brats causes even the slightest disturbance, the blame gets shifted to me. Given my predicament, as you can imagine, that is a very bad thing."

With a brief but wretched glare, the school girl picked up her book and held it at her side. "Funny that. It's almost as if you're not cut out to be a teacher." Her tone stiff as she started walking down the row and toward the exit.

Among signs of cheap indignation, the criminal walked beside the uniformed youth. The student desk still acting as a barrier. "Slow down there Whiskers. Don't even act like this is my fault." He spread his arms wide as though presenting himself. "Pay attention and you might even learn a thing or two."

Still walking, Blake echoed a nearly inaudible laugh in scoffing. "I highly doubt I could learn anything from someone who actively enjoyed armed robbery." The young woman's words were meant to offend. She was intending to push the deplorable man away so that she could leave and get on with her day. Glancing over to him, she was heated to find however that the opposite was coming true.

A lousy smirk had become plastered on his mug. His pace perfectly in tune from the level below her. "Armed robbery? You mean with this?" Lifting up his cane as he walked, he held it in front to point out it's entirety. "...a weapon of my personal design and engineered from the ground up?" He boasted.

While far from exasperated, the school girl started showing signs of anger strain her face. Reaching one of the stairs which cut the rows of seats in half, her instructor openly blocked her way. Turning away again, she continued walking to the stairs on the side, connected to the wall closest to the door. "You must have been so proud as you stole from banks." The Faunus-in-hiding hissed, beginning to lose her patience.

With the same adopted attitude as before, Roman continued walking parallel to his student. "Stolen from banks?" He questioned almost playfully. "Oh, you mean when I illustrated excellent resource and time management skills." He corrected as an excuse to praise himself.

Eying the man from the corner of her amber iris, Blake was beginning to understand what he was trying to accomplish. He planned on throwing her own words against her as opposed to debating. She had no intention to stop pointing out his flaws nonetheless. "Of course, because only the most respectful of men publicly evade law enforcement." The officers in the room couldn't help but glance over at the two upon this mention.

The stand-in teacher chuckled suavely to himself. "Ah, you mean when I highlighted the value of working under pressure?" His smirk developing into a pleased grin.

The righteous youth couldn't help but shake her head lightly in disgust. "And what exactly was the value in stealing half the dust in Vale?" She openly accused.

Reaching the wall and staircase, the two turned to one another. Perfectly, Roman seemed to have shifted demeanor into a more soft-spoken gentleman. A fake and almost nauseatingly false smile gracing his lips. "Surely you don't mean to undermine the importance of goal orientation, do you?" Almost every word that left his mouth acting as a testament of his mockery toward the younger of the two.

At this point, Blake had become silent. She realized how fruitless arguing with the older male proved. Ignoring him once more, she heading down the stares intending to pass right by him.

As the school girl almost reached the bottom, a black cane was stuck out in front of her and pinned up against the wall, blocking her path. With no other option, she turned toward her teacher in name only. Glaring back, Roman had reverted to his previous dulled self. "Let me ask you something." He began, his tone slowing down, like degrading back into poison. "Why do you think a ritzy school like this would want a convict with absolutely no teaching experience as a professor, huh?"

The teen shook her head in an annoyed fashion. "I don't know!" She shouted back, her volume finally beginning to match her level of discontent.

Tightening the grip on his cane, Torchwick leaned closer. His teeth reared as his nostrils flared up in aggravation. "Then that makes two of us!" He violently shot back almost immediately. His cool and composed persona from earlier seeming like a distant memory.

Blake had become wide eyed at this outburst. For the first time, she had shown some small signs of intimidation toward the older male.

When the two officers began to approach, Roman lowered his cane and took a step away, this halting their advance. For the first time since his lessons had began, Blake gave him her undivided attention. Collecting himself, the criminal never ceased his cold glare. "You can deny it all you want kitten, but I can see it in your eyes. The two of us are a lot more alike than you care to admit."

Narrowing her eyes, the huntress in-training, matched his steely gaze. "I am nothing like you." She defiantly hissed back. Her ridged body matching the conviction in her words.

A grin resurfaced on the criminal's face. "Oh? And how's that, exactly?" The smug man berayed.

With an icy stare, Blake kept up her neutral glare. Rather than pity, she wore absolute loathing as her next words exited her mouth. "For starters, unlike you, I have a future."

The smug grin on Roman's face almost instantly disappeared. His face became speechless and sunken as his shoulders dropped. Never did he expect something so venomous from someone so young. Rendered motionless, he could do nothing as his student in name only walked right passed him and out the door.

With his two vigil watchmen returning to their post by the door frame, the felon was once again left alone for the most part. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a cigar. Raising it to his lips, he carefully bit onto the tip. Out of his pants pocket, he now pulled out his silver lighter. After lighting it, he put the lighter away back in his pants pocket. Holding the cigar in his hand, he took a deep drag. Pulling it away from him, he looked upward and blew out a cloud of smoke into the air. Watching it, the cloud eventually dissipated and too left him all alone in the isolated classroom.

… … …

A few days had passed since the criminals confrontation with the fierce huntress to be. Another of his morning classes about to begin, he followed his own routines. He allowed the students to prepare as he sat lazily on his desk. He held his head up in the manner he had grown accustomed to. At the notice of the morning bell, he hopped down and his class began to settled down.

Taking a few sluggish steps forward, Roman stopped himself in the center of the room. Lifting his hands up he delivered a few distinct claps. "You know the deal slackers, hand in your assignments."

The sound of shifting paper rummaged through the air for a bit as scraps of loose leaf made their way down the rows. Meeting their respective ends, they were all eventually passed forward to the front row in a mishmashed pile.

Walking over, Torchwick scooped them up without much mindfulness. About to stuff them inside his coat, the name on the top of the first sheet stuck out to him. _Blake Belladonna_, it read on top with fairly pristine handwriting. Glancing up at the student, he witnessed she was still invested in one of her tomes, and once again refusing to show him the respect someone in his position would receive.

Shoving the papers away, Roman stared up rather vacantly at the ceiling. His noticeably strange behavior gathering the teens attention. "Oh, I just remembered. I never got around to grading your last assignment." As he announced this, he received a fair amount odd looks. "Guess that means I'm giving you all C's. That won't be a problem, will it?" He asked, lacking both sincerity and sympathy. Half the class gave out an understandably indignant groan in retort. Lifting up his cane, the teacher pointed up at his students. "Quiet down! Or would you rather me to lower the class average to a D instead?" A small smirk showing to have grown amidst his somewhat tyrannical decree.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

_Young teacher, the subject,  
of school girl fantasy...  
Bookmarking, she's so close now  
This girl is half his age_

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me_

_- The Police: Don't Stand so Close to Me_

**First submitted chapter idea is coming out next. Get Hype.**

p.s. Sorry, but don't expect one day updates in the future, I've just had a bunch of free time.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Up-boar

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 4: Up-boar**

It was the start of another day in the infamously convicted teacher's lecture hall. Along the ascending seats, each of the students had an opened textbook in front of them. They were each following along to the same relative pace. One male in the middle standing up as he read an excerpt on the side of the current page aloud.

Making his rounds around the floor, the faculty's latest member paced from one end of the room to the other. In his left hand, he held open the same text as his students. As the teen wrapped up his reading, Roman attempted to conceal a silent but wide yawn by turning away toward the blackboard.

Holding his cane under his arm, the criminal massaged the corners of his eyes to wake up. Groaning subtly, he retook his walking stick. "This chapter is so dull." The comment more so to himself than to the class. Shaking his head, he flipped forward a series of pages with his thumb. "Alright, every one of you, listen up!" He announced, partially cutting off the student he himself had instructed to read a short time ago. "We're skipping to the next chapter." The white dressed man explained. Lifting his cane above him, he made a rapid circular movement. "Hurry up, hurry up!"

Just as the sound of shifting papers filled the room, a rabid squealing came from the hall, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to the door. Both of the police officers who were supervising Roman, stepped outside to investigate. Looking down the hall toward the sound of the disturbance, both of them took out their handguns. Before either could fire, a black blur flew by the doorway, tackling both of them out of sight.

The teens all got up but sat back down as the policemen hobbled back into frame. Shrugging his shoulders, the man turned to the class. "You see, this is why I never paid taxes." He commented without a hint of sympathy.

A moment after the attack, the culprit reemerged at the door frame. The intruder turned out to be an aggressive boarbatusk. It entered the classroom and set it's sights on the white clad instructor on the ground floor.

"Cute." The thief remarked sarcastically. Lifting up his cane, he pointed the tip dead ahead toward the loose Grimm's exterior skull. Squeezing the grip, a crosshair unfolded and emerged from underneath. Pulling down on the trigger, his weapon produced a hallow clicking noise and nothing else. The criminal repeated his actions only to receive the same results. Cocking a brow, a swift realization washed over the man. "Oh, that's right." He muttered grudgingly.

Seeming enraged at the instructor's action, the pig-like Grimm started scrapping it's front-most hoof in front of it as a show of dominance. Squealing as though a form of battle cry, it charged ahead.

Before anything else, Torchwick scowled indignantly. When the boar drew close, he slid his free hand into his pants pocket and shifted backward, narrowly dodging to the side.

Reaching the East wall, the creature turned around and came back for a second attempt. Mimicking his motions from earlier, the criminal dodged the second attack as well. He even went as far as whacking the creature's side with his cane to further disrupt it's path.

The suave thief's precautionary actions only seemed to further annoy the waist high rampaging beast. Squealing again, it curled up into a ball. Spinning faster and faster, the creature shot forward with it's built up momentum.

Frowning, Torchwick made a break for his desk. With the beast directly behind, he leaped up and slid across the face of the piece of furniture. Loose papers being thrown into the air as he landed on the opposite side.

Before he was even able to take a moment to catch his light breath, the boar appeared across from him. Acting fast, the crook scooped up the wooden chair next to him then hopped onto the desk just before the charge could connect. With one more vault, the man landed in the center room.

The creature of Grimm rounded the only obstacle on the floor then spun around to face the criminal. Stopping completely, it dragged it's front hoof again before revving up.

As it came rushing up to him, Roman came prepared this time. Pressing his cane snugly under arm, he held the chair he swiped with both hands. The back was to him with the legs facing outward. As the creature came close, the chair legs were thrust in it's face. The tusks collided against with the wooden legs and while imprinting and bending them heavily, was forced to stop it's spinning assault and change to a test of strength with thief. While pushed back on occasion, it was fairly obvious the pig had more strength.

Walking in through the doorway, a large gray haired man stood by. He was wearing a red blazer and black slacks. Behind him was a large steel cage, it was laid on a wheeled moving tray for convenience. Rather than bringing it inside, professor Port aligned it in such a way that it instead blocked the door behind him.

With a strong posture, he began stroking his thick mustache. "Ah, Mr. Torchwick, it seems that boarbatusk eluded my class during one of my striking lectures. If you could be a chum and ascertain the beast for me, I'd be quite grateful." The teacher explained, no awareness about him or situation as a whole at all.

Gritting his teeth, Roman began being pushed backward, his dressy black shoes squeaking against the tile flooring. "Why you bulbous-" He cut himself short as a means of self censorship.

With the cracking of wood, the chair finally gave way and broke apart into pieces. Left holding solely the backside, the criminal hurled it at the black furred creature amidst it's charge to disorient it slightly, allowing him to slip away.

Without a moment to lose, Torchwick angrily pointed his cane up into the seats. "Listen up you horrible little cretins. Extra credit to whoever deals with the swine!" Immediately after his off, he was forced to dodge another impeding attack.

With a swing of his arm, professor Port let out a single hearty chuckle. "Splendid idea, Mr. Torchwick! Getting the students involved is a resounding way to liven up these classes." Roman muttering several ungentlemanly phrases toward the other faculty member as he was kept on the defensive.

Team RWBY watched what was happening from their front row seats. Quite a few pleasant smiles popping up from the scene. Casual conversations sprouting up around them throughout the class.

When bumped on the side, the ebony haired Faunus turned away from her book to beside her. She was greeted by the sight of a snickering blond.

Yang controlled herself as she turned to her partner. "Hey Blake, that Grimm sure has turned the class into an up-boar. Eh? Eh?" The gauntlet wielder was awaiting a series of laughter from her teammates. What she received however, was a low collective groan.

At this point, a great shadow traced above them. Looking up, the teens saw their ginger haired classmate sailing above with her war hammer arched behind. A grin stretched across her face.

Nora spun her hammer overhead and touched down with a devastating slam. The creature being flung across the room and into the chalkboard. She laughed gleefully to herself as she skipped over to chase what could only be described as her new plaything.

The lackadaisical instructor watched her with a partially disturbed expression as he followed her with his eyes. Shaking his head disapprovingly, he started a slow waltz over to one of the sets of stairs leading up to the ascending seats. Halfway there, the monster came round the corner of the desk and made it's mad dash toward the suave thief once more. Gritting his teeth, the crook once again started doing laps around the room. "Oh you have got to be joking!" He complained along the way.

"Here little piggy!" The energetic student sung, catching up to the beast. With a strong thwack of her weapon, she sent the creature flying across the room and bouncing against the walls like a pinball.

Watching this out of the corner of his eye, Roman ducked the living projectile. With such a fast movement, his hat was left hovering above him for a short while. Noticing this, he reached up and scooped it out of the air just before the boar flew by.

Standing up, Roman readjusted his bowler's cap. "Do that again and I'm flunking you. Ya hear?" The agitated man threatened.

The short student whizzed by her teacher, the same smile from before still cemented in place. Rather than apologize she just laughed playfully. Smashing her weapon at the ground, she launched herself further ahead to catch up to her still flying target. Catching up to it, she bounced off of a wall as well and whacked it out of the air, unintentionally aiming it directly toward the jaded man as a byproduct of her angle.

Seeing the sharp tucked beast spiraling toward him, Torchwick narrowed his gaze. Broadening his stance, he tossed his cane into the air and grabbed it firmly on the end with both hands. Raising it over his shoulders, he tightened his form. Stepping forward, he twisted his waist and delivered and fluent golf swing with his walking cane as a substitute club. At the pinnacle of his swing, the grip connected with the side of the creature. The force was redirected and the boarbatusk was instead hurled to the back center of the room.

With the dangerous beast shot flying like a torpedo, it was sent at a head on collision with the teacher's desk. It collided with it's mark and caused the desk to break apart into dozens of pieces which were thrown every which way. The stacks of paper on top were all sent skyward and began raining down like large chunks of confetti.

Looking at his handiwork, the criminal couldn't help but grow a smirk for the faintest of moments. Just as quickly as it appeared, it faded away unfortunately. His flickering joy diminished as the crushing reality dawned on him that he would no doubt be held responsible for this destruction.

Strolling over to the crash site, Port discovered the mildly stunned beast flat on it's backside. Reaching down, he picked up the animal-like creature and held it in his arms. Walking back over to the doorway he dropped it in it's cage. Afterward, he shut the cage and locked it promptly after. This small drop was all it took to rock the creature out of it's docile state it seemed. Rolling back onto it's feet, it started headbutting the door in an attempt to break free, it's apparent recent escapade not causing him any real harm.

With a jovial wave, professor Port turned away from the class. "You have my appreciation, Mr. Torchwick." The teacher remarked over his shoulder as he walked outside and grabbed hold of the cart. "Farewell students, enjoy the rest of your lecture!"

As the boar was wheeled away, Roman found himself staring as it passed by. Try as it might, it couldn't escape from it's prison. It was rowdy and disruptive, which is why the staff had caged it in the first place. It was a hindrance to society, a danger to all. Perhaps inside, Roman could related to the caged creature.

Once the beast was gone, the convict's jade eyes shifted to the young and twice as destructive girl who was now standing next to him. Glancing up toward the ceiling, he watched as a series of papers still floated down. One catching his eyes, the man reached up and swiped it out of the air. The sheet was a paper which had the names of the students on it as well as a letter grade associated with them across the page. Pulling a pen out of his pants pocket, the criminal looked back down at his student. "Name." He commanded unenthusiastically.

"Nora!" The teen exclaimed, throwing her two hands in the air as though in celebration.

Scanning the loose leaf, Roman eventually found her name. Tracing it across, he added a plus mark to her letter grade. When she had noticed this, she let out another small cheer before hopping back up the stairs and beside her teammates.

Once the girl had left, Torchwick crumpled up the paper in one hand then through it over his shoulder to join the rest of the debris littering the room. Reaching inside his clothing, he pulled out his cigar and lighter. Enjoying a long drag from his dwindling supply of relief, he turned to his class. "Okay, uh, extra credit to whoever can tell me what page we left off on." The entire class just witnessing how the man treated his grading policies as well as records of such, no one seemed willing to even attempt.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

Idea submitted by user: Fogstorm621

Next chapter we will finally leave this classroom, hurray!


	5. Chapter 5: Private Lessons

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 5: Private Lessons  
**

Velvet Scarlatina was seated alone in the school's library. She was seated at a small desk on the second floor. Beside her was a handful of textbooks, a notebook with a pen and pencil on the other end.

As she was attempting to study and complete her schoolwork, several other students began to surround her. A pair of girls verbally teasing her animalistic traits. Some of the boys pulling on the stalks of ears. Despite her complaints and assertive pleas for them to cease, they wouldn't stop.

Watching the scene from across the spacious library, Roman stared without any worry. Rather than attempting to stop the bullying, he instead simply watched it from over his shoulder. There wasn't any real disgust on his face. In fact, it was more of a lazy interest. Like someone glossily watching a television in a public venue.

"Hey, Teach..." Turning back ahead of him, the orange haired thief stared forward. In front of him, across from the wooden table was one of his students. He looked half asleep, his head being held up by his hand, an untouched class textbook directly in front of him.

The jockish youth having partaken in a school training exercise earlier in the day, was still clad in his silver plate armor with gold trimmings. "...can I leave yet?" Cardin asked with an impatient groan.

Crossing his arms, Torchwick rolled his eyes. "Well gee, as much fun as we're having, no. We're trapped here together for another thirty minutes I'm afraid." The older lamented after his early sarcasm.

With a second groan, the student opened up the book and flipped through a series of pages without taking more than a glance at any of them. His indigo eyes vacantly staring below. "Why do I even have to learn this stuff?" The teen questioned, taking the liberty to look up and further ignore his studies.

Sighing, the adult took a moment to massage his temples. "A child is not arguing with me about the values of weapon engineering on the field." The man practically narrated incredulity, attempting to put things in perspective with his unprofessional manner. A brief huff escaping him afterward.

The armor adorned student sat up straight only to lean back over his chair. "Yeah. It's not like my weapon is a normal mace or anything." The male debated in criticism.

Roman couldn't stop himself from letting out a huff. "A mace you've rigged to explode."

Frowning, the younger of the two shook his head. "Well yeah, but, I just kinda, shove the dust cartridges in the top. It's not rocket science."

"You load them in the _head_." The instructor corrected in criticism only to get nothing but a scowl in response.

Shifting back into a normal position, the student casually pushed his class text away from him so that nothing stood in between him and his instructor. He leaned closer, eying the two officers that had taken their gaze off of the trouble making criminal if only temporarily. "Listen, I got an idea." He began, a grin starting to stretch across his face. "You just slip me a few A's and B's every now and then. That way it's a win-win for both of us. You don't even have to do any real grading." The youth whispered.

Staring ahead of him, Roman's mouth dropped subtly as he looked with disbelief. "That is without a doubt one of the worst propositions I have ever heard."

The student sat back up when he noticed the two policemen looking back over at the table. "What's wrong with it? Sounded like a pretty nice deal to me." The opportunistic male shot back, almost sounding a little insulted.

Shaking his head, the crook sat up straighter as well. "Oh, where to even begin with this train wreck of a negotiation." Upon receiving a more impish frown, he continued on his lecturing tone. "First off, unless you've got leverage, the risk has to be equal on both parties for a deal to go down." Roman decided to start playing with and fixing the ends of his sleeves as he went on. "What are they gonna do? Slap you on the wrists? Kicked out of the class for a semester? They learn I'm cooking the books just once and that's it for me."

Cardin couldn't help but roll his eyes. "What're they gonna do to you? Throw you back in prison?" The teen jokingly proposed with a smirk.

Turning forward, any emotion that had developed on the criminal's face had withered away at that instant. He gazed silently at the boy in front of him. His piercing jade eyes glaring straight and undisturbed.

Realizing his mistake, the student quickly glanced to the side. "Oh." He mumbled, clearly regretting how he had unintentionally crossed into a touchy subject.

As a pair of strong footsteps grew near, they ceased when they landed behind the criminal. "Roman?"

Looking over the shoulder of his white custom tailored coat, Torchwick looked up at whomever had the gall to call out to him so informally.

With a sip from his Beacon mug, he stared down at the recent addition to his school faculty. The headmaster's green undershirt poking out from his unbuttoned black suit and matching vest. Resting the bottom of his cane on the floor with his other hand, he took another quick sip. "I must admit, it's a surprise to see you here."

Cocking a brow, the dust thief continued staring up at his superior. "Why? You were the one who told me I needed to start tutoring the failures."

Having overhear this, Cardin jolted a little more upright. "Hey." He called out indignantly only to be ignored.

With a modest shrug, the on occasion affable man couldn't help but turn away for a moment. "Well, that's certainly correct. The fact remains that I made that suggestion to you just the other morning. Truthfully, I didn't expect you to take me up on my offer so shortly after." Ozpin's words could have been mistaken as condescending, this was however countered by the fact that he reestablished sincere eye contact almost immediately after he had first broken it. "Would I have made this comment to the other staff it would have taken them a few days at the least to move things aside and oblige my request." The well spoken man brought up in compliment.

Despite his intensives, the headmaster's words still rubbed the crook the wrong way. "What can I say, a man in my position has a lot of free time on his hands." Torchwick remarked about to turn away. Before doing so, a small black book tucked under the other's arm caught his eye.

Noticing this, Ozpin brought his cane up and held it under his other arm. Pulling out the tome, he held it in front of him. "One of the other faculty members requested I order this volume for their classes. It's not that I don't trust their judgment, I just don't feel comfortable forcing things upon my students that I myself haven't suffered through as well." He tilted the front toward the captive teacher so that he could get a better look. "Did you have an interest in philosophy, Roman? Perhaps when you were younger?"

Examining the book, the white dressed man saw that the cover featured an old age scholar that while he could recognize, there was no way he could pull out his name. After his brief inspection, Torchwick turned back around and sat normally. "That's ancient history, and I mean that in both ways." He spoke in a very uninviting manner. His tone didn't particularly imply anger. It was something more akin to an open callousness. "I only remember one or two phrases from that class I'm afraid." The man admitted, still facing away.

"Is that so?" The head instructor responded with a pleasant smile. "Tell me. Which one still rings true to you, even now?" His question coming more as a command than mere conversation.

It took no more than a few seconds for Roman to reply. "To er is human." He declared with a small smirk, satisfied with his response.

Rather than become disheartened, Ozpin grew a similarly smug disposition. Taking another sip from his mug, he opened up his book. Torchwick able to hear some of the pages flipping from behind. "Roman, do you by chance recall the rest of that expression?"

With a dry shrug, the thief continued avoiding a face to face. "Can't say that I do." He stated quickly.

"I see." The headmaster commented beginning to walk away. "When you get the chance, I think you should."

Hearing the same footsteps from earlier slip away, the sounds of a cane following shortly after, Roman turned once again to face his student. The male in question wasn't even pretending to study, the book still shoved aside.

Witnessing this, Torchwick gritted his teeth for a second. "Okay, you wanna leave so bad Jarhead? Let's make a bet." He proposed, snapping the younger attention again. "Turn to the end of the chapter we read today."

Cardin slid the textbook back over to him. After jumping a few chapters in, he began to slow down.

Noticing this, Roman threw his head back for a moment as he slowly drug a hand down his face. "Chapter eight." the criminal informed reaching into his pocket for a cigar. Remembering where he was, he decided to hold off on his much needed relief.

"Right, I knew that." The teen blatantly lied, turning the pages until he was at the instructed chapter review.

"Here's the deal..." Roman started, his discontent whittling away at his earlier patience, albeit disgruntled. "...read the third question on the review." When Cardin took a noticeable breath, his teacher shook his head. "Silently." He added.

After a few moments, Torchwick looked behind him again. This time, his eyes scanned until they settled on a large clock that overlooked the library's West doorway. "Here's the bet. If you can tell me the answer to that question in under a minute, you're free to go. No strings attached." The man elaborated. His pupil's eyes lighting up at the thought of an early leave. "Begin."

At the command, Cardin flew a few pages back in his book. With in moments, his elation drifted away. Page by page flew by quicker and quicker as he scanned for imperative information. Doubting himself as he read a paragraph on the side, he skipped ahead a few pages again and reread what he had flew by. Gulping a little in nervousness but also frustration, he continued racing through the sections.

Standing up, Roman wore a cold look in his jaded eyes. "Time's up." He announced unfavorably. When his student opened his mouth, the thief held his hand up to silence him. "Don't give me garbage kid, cause I know you don't got the right answer."

"Just give me another minute! Give me another question and I'll find it no problem." The youth pleaded.

"No." Torchwick stated, shifting both his hands on his cane. "Do you know why you failed?" When Cardin looked up at him uncertain, he replied. "Because you're an idiot." The man said insultingly but in the utmost seriousness. "That question was asking for a simple definition. Yet you, in your wisdom, looked for it in the chapter's entirety. You know what would've been a better place to find it? Almost anywhere else."

When the boy started looking away with a discreditable huff, the criminal took a step closer. Lifting up his cane, he slammed it on the table to snap the younger's focus back on him. "Ever heard of a glossary? An index? You could have gotten your answer in ten seconds." The older explained, a seemingly impassioned loudness taking hold of his voice. Receiving another groan, the white dressed individual went on. "If you can learn to start working smarter and not harder, you just might amount to something when your older." A quick glare being sent his way. "Too bad for you kid, I'm not a miracle worker, so no promises." Finished with his minor lecture, he took a moment to sneer down at his student.

Still unfinished, Roman picked his cane back up, as if about to start walking away. "Since you lost the bet, your punishment is reading the whole chapter again, because we both know you weren't paying attention in class this morning anyway." He decreed with a snap of his fingers.

Cardin bellowed a loud groan, not even attempting to conceal his petty loathing for his direly unwanted situation.

Turing away from his student, Roman noticed something out of the corner of his eye. On the balcony rail which overhung the first floor of the library, was a small black book. Walking over to it, he could recognize the cover. Picking up Ozpin's abandoned novel, he saw a golden tassel poking out from the top of the spine. His curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the book up to where the headmaster had bookmarked. His eyes quickly browsed the page, but when he reached a quote at the bottom, he couldn't stop himself from reading it aloud. "To err is human; to forgive, divine."

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

The idea of private tutoring was originally submitted by user: The Atlantean King

I'm not too sure of my interpretation on Cardin, but I guess it's fine for now.

"To err is human; to forgive, divine" is a quote by Alexander Pope. A famous philosophical poet.


	6. Chapter 6: Pragmatist

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 6: Pragmatist**

The white dressed thief was currently at the empty teacher's lounge. With a seminar being held at the moment, afternoon classes were pushed back.

This allowed the criminal to enjoy a lunch at normal hours of the day. It was a convenience robbed from him that he never thought much of before. Yet at that moment, as he took his first bite from a plain turkey sandwich, the jaded man almost considered it a blessing.

"Ah! Mr. Torchwick, there you are." Looking up, Roman was greeted by the sight of a red dawned plump faculty member. Without even asking, he pulled up a chair and took a seat opposite to the other teaching staff. "I've been looking all over for you."

Staring across from him, the captive hire in no way hurried to finish chewing his bit. Swallowing, he took a small breath. "Yeah, well, I'm a little short on time right now. Unless this is urgent..." Rather than finishing, he went to take another bite.

"Well, Yes..." Bringing his hands up on the table, Port started playing with his fingers a little nervously. Noticing this, the criminal began observing the other's actions more closely.

With a bit of a hearty chuckle, the bushy mustached teacher was quickly able to alter his weary state. "You see, Mr. Torchwick, a few days ago marked the start of the new season. During this time, a certain migratory Grimm can be found in the Forever Fall area just North of Vale." With a second boastful chuckle, he glanced away momentarily as he stroked his facial hair. "Such a creature would be a marvelous learning opportunity for the students. I would capture one myself, but I, um, I'm so very busy at the moment." The professor couldn't help but adjust his tie awkwardly in the middle of his explanation. It was painfully apparent to the thief that the subject was causing some mild anxiety.

"Because I don't want an opportunity like this to slip away..." The large man continued, taking a second to glance at the two police officers stationed outside the door. "...I figured, that an individual such as yourself would have certain connections with people who could, acquire this creature on my behalf."

Realizing what was being asked of him, Roman had to fight hard to conceal his wide grin. "Why, Professor, I'm surprised someone of your stature would ask something like this of me." His tone very accommodating, filled with feigned surprise.

Gulping, the instructor started playing with his hands once more. "You must understand, normally I wouldn't ask something like this. Unfortunately, this window of availability to ascertain the beast dwindles bleaker by the day."

Torchwick shook his head in a false sincerity. He sighed as he stood up. "I'd love to help you, truly. The problem is that I just don't see how I could reach my contacts without rubbing my handlers the wrong way."

Port looked down as he continued fiddling with his hands. "I... I don't suppose you could find some way to covertly reach these people of yours?" The staff member asked, apparently very low on other alternatives.

Waltzing around the table, the crook shook his head as he approached. "I'm afraid not. This school's security measures are just too ridged. No holes in your fence it seems." The suave, manipulative man flattered.

"Oh balderdash!" The red dressed teacher lamented. After a short huff, he all of a sudden rose his head. "Ah ha! Mr. Torchwick, an idea has just dawned on me." Looking at the other member of the faculty, the two shared a gaze. "What if I convinced Mr. Ozpin to relinquish you of your personal guardsmen?"

Walking behind, Roman gently placed both his hands on his coworker's shoulders. "That would be just grand, Professor. But, I could never ask something like this of you." The thief recoiled, pretending to have overstepped his boundaries.

"Nonsense!" The other declared. Almost jumping up from his seat, the two were now standing face to face. "Mr. Torchwick, while there has been some worry about your arrival, I can see now that such claims have been grossly unwarranted." He practically glowed with an unbeknownst to him, one-sided comradely.

With a bit of friendly but forced laughter, the white dressed criminal smiled. "Oh, well if you insist." He accepted with little to no resistance this time.

Bellowing another hearty laugh, Peter Port turned to leave. "Splendid! I'll send you the information on the Grimm later today."

His back to the thief as he left, Roman's face fell flat. His falsified elation dead and buried. As he turned back to his meal, a proud smirk had resurfaced. Just then, the warning bell rung through the halls, signifying afternoon classes would begin shortly. A scowl replaced his smirk as he picked up his plate and tossed it away the nearby garbage pail.

… … …

A week had passed. On the currently misty morning, Roman was enjoying his currently unsupervised stroll down a pathway which led him behind the main building of the school. As decided between the two, the Grimm would be delivered to an old warehouse located in the back of the school grounds.

Arriving on site, he was quickly greeted by the oblivious professor. "There you are, Mr. Torchwick! Oh you must be quite excited. I can just see the merriment on your face."

The criminal decided the fog morning fog was thicker than he thought. He was certain his face was neutral and as unenthused as usual. With a minor head shake, the thief walked passed the man and stepped inside the unlocked and open door leading inside the warehouse. "Let's get this over with."

When the two entered, Port closed the door behind them. As the professor put away his keys, Roman took the time to familiarize himself with his new surroundings.

The interior was arranged fairly neatly but was also very cluttered in the areas that were in use. The middle was filled with rows of shelving that reached up almost as tall as the several story high ceiling. The shelves themselves were a mishmash of stored supplies for all courses as well as numerous unmarked crates that most likely held more of the same. One back end held a series of massive wooden crates that must have been dropped off by the truckload. The opposite corner holding near a hundred of smaller sized crates, stacked high on top of each other to conserve space. A seemingly unused forklift left collecting dust near the side wall. A couple of long chains hooked across the ceiling rafters that were most likely also used with moving the heavier materials about.

Sorted out, Port walked passed his coworker and started leading him in between some of the middle shelving. "It's been some time since I've been back here." The veteran teacher admitted, the other staring off in disinterest. "It's used solely as storage these days. The most active use we get out of her is when we run low on the cafeteria utensils and we need to make a run back here to restock."

Reaching the back, Roman overtook the other instructor and quickly made his way toward a massive container which had been draped with a covering cloth which concealed it's entirety. As soon as he had spotted it, the thief new it must have been what he had set up.

Standing before it, Torchwick quickly undid a couple of wrapping bungee cables that held the covering in place. Once done, he gave a swift tug and easily pulled the cloth off and onto the floor.

This revealed what the draped cloth truly hid. Rather than a crate, the box was a steel cage. Inside towered a menacing beast. It had the make up of a male lion, an exoskeleton of hardened bone painting it's slick form. It's jet black fur dirty with an occasional blood stain. A pitch black mane almost as wide as a car easily casting a shadow down on the two men. It's sharp exterior bone-like skin jutting out from it's shoulders and near it's thick paws. The entire upper half of it's head from the jaw up was coated with a similar bone mask. Giant blood red pupils followed the two humans before it. Unstable and jutting between them so quickly, it almost appeared as if the eyes themselves left an after image where it once was.

"Splendid! Splendid!" The red dressed teacher cheered as he stepped closer to the cage. "This is definitely a Leo Cranius! And what a fine specimen!" When he had noticed the other instructor staring at him somewhat blankly, he laughed aloud. "Well that's it's technical name, but nonetheless." In excitement he clasped his hands together as he stepped closer still. "I just need to transport this to the main building and then I-"

A low growl filled the room. It's deep snarl almost causing the floor in front of it to shake and tremble. When Port approached, it all of a sudden leaped forward and pounced at the cage door. The steel bars shook but would not bend, clearly the metal had been reinforced for such events. This would continue, the beast clearly unhappy about being locked up.

Watching this as the certified professor went on, Roman's eyes were inevitably drawn to the rattling padlock holding the door in place. While the bars themselves were sturdy enough, the lock was paler. It was older, definitely being used prior. It had signs of being worn away by the assorted elements, rust even forming near the top.

With another vigorous pounce, the lock shook and slammed hard against the cage. The instructor's jade eyes witnessing the birth of a single crack along the middle that trailed deep and almost reached the keyhole.

Knowing full well what was about to happen, Torchwick jumped back. The creature lunged forward and finally shattered the steel lock with the force of it's body. The gate flung open and slammed against the outside of it's prison. With heavy breathing, it took it's first slow and pounding steps outward.

Raising his arms, Port shielded himself as the towering beast which dwarfed his size, swiped it's deadly claws. Right before the blow was struck, the professor's aura lit up over his body in protection. The force was so great that the large man was hurled across the warehouse, his body leaving an imprint of his frame in the wall where he crashed. Gravity naturally peeling him off the wall, he fell flat onto his stomach. "G-Good... heavens." He mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.

Creeping out of it's cell fully, the Grimm stalked forward with slow and paced strides. It's eyes gliding over to the criminal, it ignored him as it moved forward, perhaps for a meal.

Taking a few more steps back in precaution, a devious smile was adapted to Roman's mug. This couldn't have been more perfect. What an opportunity. His watchers had been dismissed from his direct presence. The only other person who knew where he was, now lying unconscious and about to be taken care of. With this monolithic monster if let loose on the school, everyone would be far to distracted to intervene with his own devices, in his escape.

The van sized beast was now roughly half way across the storehouse. It was at this moment that a realization occurred to the criminal. A latching problem he had yet to resolve. Looking down at his leg, his ankle tracer was something he wasn't able to handle thus far. His grin had degraded into a furious grimace. He was so content with opening a few windows, he never imagined that the door could be blown right open like this.

With ambivalence, the criminal raised his charcoal colored cane and whacked it against the side of the steel shelving. A metallic echo ringing throughout the room.

In a foreboding and low growl, the creature turned around partially. Slipping his glove into his pocket, Roman lowered his cane and placed the bottom to the ground beside him. "Here, kitty kitty." The man egged on, starting to take a few slow steps away.

With a snarl, the beast turned it's body fully around and began to roam back with it's precise and hungry movements. Glaring across the room, both man and beast wore an identical expression. Both seeming to look down on the other, like a prey. Halfway down the shelving, it broke into an abrupt sprint.

Leaping high into the air, the carnivorous creature attempted to pounce on it's quarry. Torchwick witnessing this, ran in closer. Diving feet first, he slid underneath the massive hunter right before it could touchdown. Just barely making it, the thief was quickly back onto his feet.

When the eager beast turned around, it followed up with a swipe of it's large and thick claws. Ducking underneath the paw, it scrapped against the side of one of the shelves, this causing the foundation to wobble. Noticing this, Roman baited another attack by waving his can in front of the Grimm's face.

With a pounce that the stand-in professor was just agile enough to evade, the creature had thrown it's full girth into the high metal structure and easily caused it to tilt over and collapse. With the loud bombastic hail, hundreds of the school supplies came crashing onto the floor, dozens at a time as the shelf fell. The floor littered in shards of glass as well as countless other now broken miscellaneous school equipment. Like a domino, the shelves fell one by one. The same carnage and destruction befalling the first repeating until the third and final slammed into the side wall and was finally held up, albeit at a slant.

Using what the criminal could for even the slightest advantage, Roman scaled the closest shelf with the head of his cane. Hopping up the dilapidated bracket of the shelving to the next, he eventually had climbed his way to the top. Looking behind, he saw his lion-like pursuer had tailed him with hardly any trouble at all. With a frown, he dropped down onto the second collapsed shelf.

Halfway across the destroyed rack, the behemoth seemingly flew overhead and cut him off. The beast now in front of him. Due to his precarious footing, the thief scanned his area hastily. Behind him, he noticed a few crates that had been placed near the top shelf had fallen in such a way that they had been wedged together.

With another strike sure to be on the way, Torchwick jumped onto the wooden boxes. Keeping his deadly playmate in front of him, he backpedaled further away before stabilizing himself on an adjacent bracket.

Seeing it's prey retreat, the Grimm followed in suit. When one of it's front paws stepped on where the crook had just danced off, they gave way from the weight and collapsed through.

Losing it's footing for only an instant, Roman took full advantage. Once again, he carefully hurried up the slanted rack. Reaching the top, he leaped down onto the third and final suspended shelf.

With in moments of making his way onto the metal rack, the beast had mimicked it's previous strategy and leaped far across, intending to cut him off. Seeing the tells of this, the criminal in white altered his course for the side of the shelf. Running on the thick main bracket which separated the layers, he was soon able to reach the end. With the black creature about to pounce, Roman leaped off and held the top of his cap during his descent to avoid it flying off.

Narrowly escaping his black furred hunter, Torchwick didn't fall far. Instead of dropping onto the ground which had become littered with shattered and cluttered debris, he landed atop one of the higher up stacks of crates in the back corner of the warehouse.

With barely any time to get settled in, the criminal noticed his shadow growing ever wider by the instant. Knowing any further delay may cost him his neck, Roman vaulted from where he was with little hazard for his well being.

Not a moment after, the beast crash landed where the thief had just been. Half the boxes below it crumbling under the force of it's landing. This destructive berth caused the mountain of crates to begin to tumble, the foundation giving way as the topmost layer started loosely swaying from side to side.

Wanting to take advantage of the mayhem, Torchwick rushed to begin his climb. With every inch he gained, a hail of wooden boxes would be hurled down to stop him. Bobbing and weaving as he approached the summit, his pursuer took each hit without a hint of even staggering.

Gaining some ground, the Grimm lurched forward and opened it's wide and threatening maw. Taking notice of this, the suave thief ducked a crate heading straight for him and knelt down to steady himself on the crumbing mountain of stored supplies.

Before the Grimm could savor it's meal, the crate flew into it's mouth, obstructing it's function. Seeing this, the opportunist turned around fully. Hopping a level below, the criminal landed on his hunter's skull-like exterior, knowing full well any immediate danger was thankfully halted. As one of the larger crates started plummeting down, Torchwick leaped off the beast and landed on top of it mid-fall. Running up it, he vaulted off the end and grabbed hold of the highest layer of the pile with the hook of his cane. Tightening his grip, he pulled himself up.

Pushing off one knee, the white clothed crook rose into a stand. Just as he did, the creature made it's reappearance. It's upper half clawing onto the top of the highest level of the summit as it's feet dangled and destroyed what little was holding it upright with it's hind legs in an attempt to get up.

The peak wobbled heavily, almost throwing Roman off to his inevitable doom. Looking around, the criminal looked for whatever he could use to escape the surely to crumble mountain. Looking above, he saw that one of the moving chains slung across the roof was dangling directly above.

Crushing the wooden box in it's mouth with the strength of it's powerful jaw, the Grimm made another attempt at it's meal. Just as it did, the thief confidently ran and vaulted off the top. Stretching his trusted cane upward, it hooked onto the chain above. Using his momentum, the man started gliding down the chain like a zip-line. As the thief made his daring departure, the mountain finally crumbled. Collapsing upon it's self, the black behemoth was crushed under the decaying storage and buried under the debris.

Holding onto his cane with both hands, Roman peered beneath him. Taking notice of the much larger shipping crates and the creature's original cage about to pass underneath him, he swung his legs forward for a bit more momentum. Unhooking his cane, the thief landed a little roughly on one knee. His landing zone ending up being the top of the steel cage.

Pushing off of his cane into a stand, the criminal instantly moved his hand into his pocket and pulled out one of his cigars. Without hesitation, he quickly moved his free hand into his pants pocket and whipped out his custom lighter. As soon as it was lit, Torchwick took a long and appreciated drag. Looking behind him, he stared off at what once once a pyramid of stacked waist high crates in one of the room's back corners. It was now reduced to rubble. Looking at his handiwork, a small smirk resurfaced.

As if to impede the other's pride, the pile of broken wooden debris began to shake. With an undeferred roar, the monolithic hunter broke out of his tomb and jumped onto the floor. It's mane was covered in grime and thick layer of dust. A few new scratches and minor cracks had appeared on it's face mask, but apart from that, there was no real sign of injury.

With a brief shake of it's head to dislodge some of the dust, it's eyes gazed up before settling back in on it's prey across the room. With a slow creeping walk, it started making it's greedy prowl forward.

Watching this, Roman scowled. Biting into his cigar as he gritted his teeth in frustration. Looking around, he noticed that the crate beside the cage he stood above was almost of equal size. More interestingly, the top had been opened fairly recently and left ajar for future use. With his smirk making a second appearance, he waltzed over to it.

Making it's proud stride across the storeroom, the Grimm leaped up atop his former prison with no real challenge. Taking a short scan of the surroundings, it found the same opened crate that it's prey had moments ago. Dropping his head low, it's snout took in the scent of his target with a few strong whiffs. The ashes of Roman's cigar acting as a fine supplement.

Stalking forward, the beast crossed over from the top of his cage onto the wide wooden crate beside it. It's head still low, it now stood above the unlatched hole. Peering into it, there was only darkness. This was apart from one small flame. A single flickering dot deep inside. Ready to pounce on the spec of light, it drew closer still.

Just as the creature stiffened it's muscles and joints to attack, one of Roman's gloves reached up and seized the edge of the opening directly beneath the massive beast. Pulling himself up, he revealed the light to be the tip of his cigar which was still held firmly in his mouth. With one lightening fast motion, he reached up with his left hand and swooped up his cigar. Placing it between his index and middle fingers, he balled a fist and held it tightly. Pulling back, the thief grinned as he leaped up and slammed the burning cigar deep into the creature's left eye.

With a painful wail, the beast released a threatening roar that was nothing short of booming and deafening. It's eye now forced shut. Staggering about in pain, the top of the container gave way and it dropped in. A large cloth settled atop the container's original contents, it became wrapped and ensnared around the Grimm as it fumbled about in agony.

Making good use of his time, the criminal pulled himself up on the side of the crate with the aid of his cane. Swinging his legs over, he landed without much trouble. Dusting off his coat, he spotted the forklift a little ways off on the side of the warehouse.

Setting his sights on his new priority, he started to walk over to it with no real worry in his step. While doing so, the contained beast continued to make out more burning roars. Rolling his eyes, Torchwick banged his fist on the outside of the container as he kept walking. "Pipe down in there!" He gruffly ordered. A moment after, a claw broke through in an attempt to wound the man. Not hitting it's mark, the claws were pulled back in as the Grimm continued to struggle to break free.

Walking up to the ill kept machinery, Roman examined it to see the keys were missing from the ignition. Gritting his teeth, he rose one of his legs and hammered his sole onto the side of the device. "I am not hot-wiring a forklift!" He shouted amidst his annoyance. Delivering a second kick, a distinct jingle could be heard. Looking down, a pair of keys were resting below the peddles. "Now that's more like it." The man remarked, scooping the keys up and hopping inside.

With a single turn of the keys, the machine started right up without any real resistance. After backing up, Roman shifted gears and made his way over to the crate which trapped his prey.

Positioning the vehicle directly in front of it, he extended the two forks so that they could properly fit underneath. At their maximum reach, the thief slid them underneath. With the pull of another leaver, the container slowly started being raised up off the warehouse floor. It shook heavily as it's guest still fussed with it's cloth entrapment and attempted to once again seize freedom.

Backing up adequately, Roman positioned himself so that he was facing the original cage directly in front of him. Driving forward, he also began retracting the forks. Speeding up further, he all of a sudden slammed on the brakes. The immediate shift in momentum sent the container crashing ahead.

The Grimm was hurled out of the huge wooden box and thrown straight into his former cage. With constant trembling roars, it clawed at the air, fussing with the dull colored cloth which held it in place. All of his struggling only tightening it's hold over it.

Hopping out of the forklift, Torchwick whistled gingerly to himself as he strolled over to the steel cage. Not disheartened by the beasts constant cries of anger, he shut the door closed once more. Picking up the discarded bungee cords, he began tying one near the bottom and against the adjacent bar beside the door. Snugly wrapping it around numerous times, he finished up and proceeded to do the same with the second near the top.

Unsatisfied, the criminal walked back to the vehicle and jumped right back in. Starting it up, he drove around the discarded crate and parked directly outside the cage door. Applying the handbrake, he turned off the machine and hopped out. Taking the keys with him, he turned to the side and hurled them far out of site.

Done, he brought his hands up and clapped them against each other several times to remove any accumulated dust. Afterword, he did similarly by wiping off the front of his coat.

Cheerless, the now mono-vision beast let out another deeply enraged roar from inside it's prison.

Shaking his head, Roman kicked the bottom of one of the bars. "You're preaching to the choir Pussycat." He stated without any sympathy.

With a groggy groan, professor Port's body shook lightly. With a second moan, he pushed himself up off the ground and onto his knees. Shakily, he rose up into a stand. As he looked around, he kept one hand on the back of his no doubt bruised head. As he shuffled forward, taking a look at the amassed damages, Roman went to meet him halfway.

"Enjoy your nap?" The criminal practically scoffed.

Still befuddled, the older of the two instructors glanced behind the thief at the creature once again trapped in it's cage. "So... Y-You took care of the beast?" He asked woozily.

Standing up tall, Torchwick was mostly unscathed from his bout with the fearsome creature. "Yeah, sorry about all the damages." He wasn't. "Let this be a lesson to you about keeping a dangerous creature locked up for too long." The rouge warned.

Massaging the back of his skull, Port nodded. "Yes, yes. This shouldn't be a problem." His composure and dialect suggesting the professor was starting to get most of his wits about him again. "I'll... I'll make a call to the janitorial department. I'll inform them I had a bit of a bothersome spill."

Roman stared at the man in front of him with a straight face despite the lunacy of his suggestion. "Not even I could convince someone of that." He admitted sliding his free hand into his pants pocket. "But I'll leave it to you then." The criminal thief responded with a brief and disingenuous two fingered salute before adjusting his feathered cap.

Walking right by the injured man, Torchwick started making his way toward the warehouse's entrance way. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a morning class to teach." The thief announced, a near comatose level of enthusiasm settling in his tone.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

The idea was submitted by user: Phantom High

You can probably tell I used to write a lot of action stories before this. I didn't want this to happen, but I also secretly really wanted this to happen. Just once. This longer chapter was just my way of celebrating how popular this thing has become. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Also, the people have spoken, Glynda gets an appearance in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Peer Review

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 7: Peer Review**

On her way to class taught by her less than desired instructor, the ebony haired Faunus was making her way through the campus. Enjoying the morning air, she had happened to see a faint trail of smoke coming from the side of the main building. After a conflicted sigh, she decided to investigate it, knowing full well what she would most likely find.

Just walking off the freshly trimmed grass, Blake wasn't surprised to find who she did. Leaning on the school property and in the shadow of the building, was Roman Torchwick. He was staring off vacantly and taking deep drags from his cigar at regular intervals.

"What are you doing?" The schoolgirl inquired nearly monotone as she stayed where she was.

Proceeding a quick glance over toward the girl, Roman immediately went back to staring off blankly. "Isn't it obvious? Or are you just that dim?" He barked, clearly agitated.

The Black haired young woman crossed her arms at his animosity. "Well, you're smoking behind the school. Something that's both cliche and childish. Why? I'm not so sure." She responded calmly with a hint of indifference.

Gritting his teeth, the man turned to her fully. "Buzz off, would ya? I'm trying to enjoy what little freedom I have left." The crook admitted still openly upset.

The student raised a brow at this comment. "What are you talking about?"

A crying bell rang out throughout the school campus. Any lollygagging groups of students in the distance instantly running off to get to their morning courses.

With the warning bell's chime ceasing, Roman let out a heavy and unsatisfied sigh. Walking passed his student in name only, he discarded his cigar onto the walkway. Taking a moment to step out and crush the burning flame, he shot a brief glance down toward the other beside him. "You should probably arrive at class a few minutes late today. If we come in together, rumors'll start up, Kitten." Finishing his crude comment, he started walking off.

Growing a scowl at the remark, Blake took a few stomping footsteps after her instructor. "Just what are you implying?" She hissed back, more annoyed at herself for allowing him to get under her skin so easily. She was surprised for all that happened that the criminal's shoulders were sunken, his head hung lower than usual as he ignored her outburst. With a heavy sigh of her own, she headed off in the same direction.

… … …

Despite the objections she gave to her instructor before, Blake did intentionally lag behind on her way to her morning class. Walking at her slowed pace, the huntress-to-be rounded the final hallway which led to her classroom. Without much thought to her actions, the schoolgirl silently entered the room and started heading for her seat beside her friends and teammates mid-lecture.

"You're late, miss Belladonna." A woman's voice came sharp and astutely from behind. This level of seriousness almost foreign to the room.

Turning around, the reserved Faunus was startled to find a guest in their lecture hall today. By the inside corner near the door, sat Glynda Goodwitch. Her scroll resting on her lap as she took a second to adjust her acute glasses.

Realizing her mistake, Blake turned around to face the other respectfully. Her body took a moment to adjust to this. Perhaps the young woman had gotten a bit too settled in disregarding her teachers once she stepped inside this particular room.

"Oh, sorry about that." The black haired student apologized. Glancing over at the thief in front of his desk, he turned away at her notice. "I just, uh, lost track of time." The girl excused, trying to remain polite.

Within the early stages of her glare, Glynda gave off an uncertain hum. "Let's try not to make a habit out of it." The older scolded.

With a light bow, the Faunus in-hiding nodded with understanding. "I won't, Ms. Goodwitch."

Turning back around, Blake headed up the stairs and hurried over to her seat. "Busted" Her blond teammate teased playfully in a hushed whisper.

When his student had gotten herself settled, Torchwick prepared to resume his lecture. Looking down at the text held in one hand, he was instantly interrupted.

"Ahem." The headmaster's assistant cleared her throat, halting the instructor and gaining his attention. "Did you not intend to reprimand your tardy student?" Glynda questioned with her straight-laced glare.

With a quiet sigh, the thief looked over to the other faculty member. "Well I would have, but you already-"

"If that is the case, then why did you cease your lecture?" Goodwitch asked halfway through the other's explanation.

Roman turned away just to roll his eyes. "I stopped because you were in the middle of-"

"I don't want excuses, Mr. Torchwick." The headmaster's aid criticized, interrupting him once again. "I want results."

More accustomed to being under a woman's thumb than he liked, the criminal at the least was familiar with the situation before him. About to grit his teeth, the man forced a smile instead. "My apologizes. I'll recommence my class now, if that's alright with you?" The thief asked attempting to be as accommodating as possible.

Rather than responding, Glynda instead wrote down a few more details on her scroll with an electronic pen. This only seeming to irk the crook further.

Taking a deep breath, Torchwick looked back down at the tome in his hand. "As I was saying..." Picking up where he left off, the white-dressed thief read a passage in the book out loud. The students following along quietly in their seats. What he read detailed a small but apparently vital mechanism in modern weapon engineering.

"Now..." Roman began, looking up at the students. "...who can tell me what this device is based on?" The thief was far from expecting a sea of hands. In the wake of his question however, he received not so much as a single peep. The only audible sound coming from Glynda's pen as she marked down no doubt further criticisms. "That's alright, kiddos. We'll just move on." The crook begrudgingly decided.

Looking to the adjacent page, a full schematic took up it's entirety. It seemed to be some sort of generator at a whole. The page in turn focused on a small piece of the power supply. A smirk flickered on the instructor's face. "This one should look familiar to you bra-" Stopping himself short, he cleared his throat, albeit a little awkwardly. "...you _bright_ young minds."

In spite of his recovery, the bespeckled blond made another note of this. "This design was shown in the previous chapter. Can anyone tell me who made this? I know I've said the name before. He was the answer to a few of the homework questions. Anyone?" His tone almost bordering on pleaful near the end. Like before, the teacher earned no retort. "Moving on." He ordered bitterly.

From her seat, Blake started observing her classmates around the room. Her fellow students had never been so difficult. While some of them showed actual signs of struggling to keep up in the text, most were blatantly ignoring the lecture. Perhaps this was their way at getting back at their selfish and bias teacher. Looking beside her, the Faunus noticed that even her teammates weren't fully excused of this.

Yang was far from engrossed in the tome. She was however following along at her own pace. Because of this, the blond had been unaware of the situation developing.

Passed her, at the end of the row, Ruby was earnestly trying to navigate through the book. Due to the thickness of the pages combined with the small font of the admittedly challenging text, the class' youngest couldn't keep up. By the time she had found the first question, a new one had already been asked.

Finally Blake's amber eyes fell toward the team's ice queen. Like the team's blond, she was also reading along at her own pace. The key difference being that whenever Torchwick would voice a question, Weiss would stop what she was currently writing down and copy the question. The answer, most likely correct, written down underneath.

Catching her teammate's glance, the white haired heiress looked up to meet her. "It's better this way." The girl coldly admitted before going back to the book.

Shifting her head back in front of her, the ebony student stared forward. As she did so, she found herself reflecting on those words. Blake would have a hard time disputing the claim, or find the desire to for that matter. Literally any other teacher would be more suited. Even if the faculty was short staffed, certainly a new hire would be more qualified to teach this course, even with Torchwick's limited first-hand experience on the field.

It was karma at it's finest. Roman Torchwick had spent his life manipulating and exploiting others for his own personal interest and gain. He was a career criminal as well as an infamous thief. Never shy about making racist remarks offhandedly without any signs of remorse. At times, even his ruthlessness could be raised to match his self centeredness. After a lifetime of causing suffering, it seemed to finally be his turn.

So why was it that Blake was left so unsatisfied with the scene? This question was a pointless one. The Faunus knew she valued righteousness and equality above many things. Seeing someone ardently trying to do their best only to be shunned by others would only leave a bitter taste in her mouth. Even if it was him.

Just finishing up an excerpt from a new page, Roman slowly looked back up to face the class. After a heavy and defeated sigh, the orange haired crook started tapping his index finger on the grip of his cane restlessly. "I don't know why I'm even bothering to ask, but, can anyone describe for me the form factor of the circuitry below?" After a few seconds of stilled quietness, the well-dressed thief nodded his head to himself. "I figured as much."

About to close his text in resignation, the sounds of a shuffling chair filled the room. Looking up at the direction of the noise, Torchwick was practically awestruck at the mystified sight before him.

Standing up in the front row was a certain black haired Faunus in-hiding. She had her arms at her sides politely as she stared ahead. All the other students also drawn in and watching her. Proceeding an ambivalence breath, Blake spoke up. "The form factor used in the diagram is..."

… … …

Class having come to it's conclusion a short time ago, all that remained were Roman and the keen Glynda Goodwitch. The empty lecture hall contrasted by the loud and bustling hallway through the open entrance way as students chatted and rushed by attempting to get to their next courses.

"...you're disruptive, unprofessional, ill-prepared, and calling you unenthusiastic would be a crude understatement." The strict aid had just finished reading down her scroll from the notes she had jotted down during her review. A disapproving glare being shot forward.

The apprehended criminal sat casually on his desk as he looked up at the sharp woman. With a seemingly cooperative expression, he nodded. "Okay. Now, tell me about all my finer points." The man berrayed with a growing smirk.

The other's expression was unwavering. Glynda adamantly kept up her denouncing glare. "...and condescending, even to other faculty members." The woman added, making a note of her observation at the bottom of her scroll.

With a heavy-handed sigh, Torchwick turned away. "Everyone's a critic." The thief lamented, mumbling under his breath.

Adjusting her glasses, the blond shook her head. "Let me put things in perspective for you, Mr. Torchwick. If not for several of your students showing an at least noticeable effort to follow your instructions today, I'd have you dismissed on the spot." Her expression only seeming to stiffen further when the thief matched her glare. "Frankly, if it were up to me, I'd have you cuffed and taken away..."

Raising her riding crop, Glynda smacked it on the desk right beside him. This earning a slight jump out of him as he wasn't paying full attention. A tactic he himself had used. "...and dragged back off where you belong." The woman remarked indifferently.

Narrowing his eyes, Roman sat up a little straighter. "Which it isn't?" The man questioned.

With a sigh, Goodwitch crossed her arms over her chest. "While that may be true, take one step too far out of line, and it won't be too difficult to convince others to change their stance on the matter." Shortening the distance between them, the female instructor stared down at the man. "Let me assure you, I can be very persuasive. Do I make myself clear?"

With a static expression, the crook continued to meet her glare. "Crystal." He replied with disinterest.

From Glynda's scroll came a short and brief beep. This signifying a message being delivered. Turning around, the strict woman checked on the note and read it silently to herself.

Hopping off his desk with more zeal than any of his earlier actions all day, Torchwick stood tall. Tossing his cane in the air, he caught it by the butt. Taking a step forward, the crook began miming a batter's swing, Glynda's head acting as his target. Several students who happened to get a passing glance, left snickering. When the aid showed signs of finishing her business, Roman stopped right away.

Turning back around, the female instructor sighed once more. "The current standings seem to be that you will continue with your teaching position here at Beacon. Any complaints."

"Dozens." The criminal brought up instantly on the spot.

"Too bad." The woman remarked, her tone callous. Turning to the doorway, she adjusted her glasses one last time before taking her leave.

As she left, Roman took a moment to dust his knuckles off on the side of his coat. "Don't suppose this means you'd be willing to take my ankle tracer off any time soon?"

Without stopping for a second, Glynda retorted. "Not a chance."

Sighing, Torchwick leaned back on his desk. Left somewhat disgruntled, the thief started fiddling with his feathered cap. "Just my luck."

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

Chapter idea submitted by users: The Atlantean King among several others.

I feel like writing a Weiss or Yang chapter next. _Hint. Hint. Wink._

**AU Rules Update:**

The story now takes place between Volumes I and II. This is mostly to clean things up and to avoid conflict with well, Volume II. This has been updated in the Chapter 1 Author notes as well.

Next chapter will be fairly lighthearted to avoid potential Cerberus Syndrome.


	8. Chapter 8: Investigations

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 8: Investigations**

The early afternoon bell rang throughout the previously quiet halls. As if signifying a start to a riot, the clean halls quickly became a bustling zoo. Scurrying students rushing into the hall as they left their classes and journeyed to their next destinations.

Stepping out of his recently completed course, Torchwick stood just outside the entrance way. Adjusting his cap, the criminal watched the migrating herd of students. With a disapproving shake of his head, he dawned a brief scowl. With his cane in hand, he started off down the halls.

Little did he know, at the opposite end of the hall, the thief's movements were being followed by a pair of young eyes. Leaning around the corner, a certain red cloaked teen watched his every move. Understandably, she received several queer glances from the passersby.

"The target is heading due South. Please standby for further details." Ruby informed her teammate as she continued to dutifully trace the crook stuck acting teacher.

Replying with a sigh, Weiss hung her head. She was leaning on the wall beside her younger and more energetic leader. The white haired heiress had a hand over her face in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Why am I the only one here?" The schoolgirl lamented to herself.

Still taking her task very seriously, the silver eyed girl turned over her shoulder. "Operatives Phoenix and Black Cat were busy with other assignments. Thus leaving the job in the capable hands of Red Leader and Weiss." Ruby explained as she narrowed her eyes determinately.

Returning with a deadpan express, Weiss pouted. "Hey! Why don't I have a codename?" The heiress barked back indignantly as she crossed her arms.

Staring at her teammate innocently, the red cloaked huntress in-training blinked a couple times in response. "Did you want one?" She asked normally, dropping her dedicated spy act.

Realizing what she had said, Weiss blushed lightly. With red cheeks, she glanced away. "O-Of course not, you dolt."

Turning back around the corner, the head of team RWBY yelped. "Ah! We've lost visual on the target. Red Leader moving up in pursuit!" Rounding the corner, Ruby sprinted down the hall, a trail of rose petals in her wake.

Witnessing this, the older of the two was left agape momentarily. "R-Ruby!" She called out as she rounded the corner as well. "Wait up for me, you spaz!"

… … …

The two peering around a new corner, the pair found Torchwick passing in front of Oobleck's classroom. All of a sudden, the speedy teacher zipped out through the doorway. Calling after a departing student, he flew down the hall to inform him about some matter.

When this happened, something had fallen from the quick instructor's pocket. Bending down, Roman swiped it up off the floor. Unfolding and opening it up revealed that it was actually a leather wallet.

Gasping, Ruby narrowed her gaze distrustfully. "Torchwick's gonna steal Oobleck's wallet!" She exclaimed.

Standing behind her leader, the white haired schoolgirl took one look around the corner before pulling back. "Well, yes, it does seem that way." No real urgency in her tone.

"We've got to stop him before...!" Holding her tongue, the young student continued to watch the scene before her.

Walking up behind the teacher, the sharp dressed criminal tapped him over the shoulder. Once acquiring the other's attention, Roman produced the man's wallet. Taking back his much needed possession, Oobleck thanked the man before retreating to his classroom.

The young huntress-to-be's shoulders sunk almost disheartened at this. "Oh." Was all she could utter, the eagerness of her voice from before vanishing.

Still not satisfied, the young girl in red rounded the corner. "Let's keep following him!" She declared.

Weiss traced behind at a more normal pace this time. A little ways off, she found her leader now hiding behind a column a little further down. As she drew near her, the heiress leaned on the wall, not really bothering to hide this time.

Looking down the hall, the pair found their instructor once again. He had taken one knee and was brazenly fiddling with locked door, even as dozens of students passed behind him.

Gasping in shock once again, Ruby pointed at the scene as though her partner was oblivious to it. "Now he's trying to break into Professor Port's classroom!" She cried out passionately.

Staring, the heiress raised a brow. "Why?" She couldn't help but ask toward the seemingly senseless exhibit.

With a followup gasp, the energetic schoolgirl turned to face her partner. "I bet Torchwick is planning on stealing all of the professor's medals and trophies so that he can sell them on the black market!" She squinted her eyes as she pictured the shady deals. "No!" She shouted, as though cutting herself off. "He must be planning on booby-trapping the classroom! Or- Or! Maybe he's plotting to release all of the professor's locked up Grimm and letting them rampage through the school so that he-"

Before the youth could finish listing off the increasing worst case scenarios, Torchwick stood up, the door freely swinging open in front of him. As Ruby prepared to jump into action, she saw the room's owner appear next to him.

Even from where they were standing, they could hear the instructor's booming and boastful tone. "Ah yes, Professor Torchwick, when I lost my keys I was nearly beside myself before you showed up. Was afraid I'd have to bust the door down myself. Ha ha ha!" Disregarding the compliments, the criminal walked passed the heavier teacher. Crossing a row of students, he gave what he had been using to pick the lock to a girl in front. When she put the object in her hair, it became apparent that the tool was a hairpin.

Practically fuming at her instructor's earnest actions, Ruby stomped down the hall after him. With a light sigh, her teammate followed in suit.

… … …

The criminal had made his way to the entrance courtyard. With a slow and steady pace, Roman rounded the school's ornate fountain. Walking over to a bench off the main walkway, he plopped himself down in it. Crossing one leg over the other, the thief leaned back and tilted his cap over his eyes to avert the mid-day sun.

Running low on hiding places in the spacious courtyard, the two girls were currently concealing themselves in the shadow of a thin tree.

The team's leader was diligently trying to hide herself as she snooped on the infamous criminal. Weiss, in contrast, leaned back first against the tree bark. She was cleaning up her nails with a pocket-sized nail file.

While the older male seemed to be trying to relax, a group of girls who had been passing through, stopped their approach. There were three of them in total. When one of them pointed over at Torchwick, the other two giggled.

Ruby stared in confusion at the display. Finally, one of the girls left the group and walked over to the instructor. With how scarce it was outside, the young schoolgirl could faintly make out what they were saying.

The unknown student sat down on the bench next to the criminal. When she caught him taking a quick glance at her, the girl played with her long chestnut tinted hair. "You must be that handsome new teacher that's been the talk of the school lately." The student openly flirted.

Looking back at the youth, Roman sat up more casually. Fixing his cap, he slid it back atop his head. Without saying a word, he first shot out at an inviting glance. A warm smile graced his lips. "Tell me Sweetheart, how old are you?" The question rolled off his tongue. His voice tender, yet slightly hoarse.

Watching the presentation ahead of her, the silver eyed student looked onward. "Oh no!" The teen screeched. "Torchwick is planning on taking advantage of that girl!"

Blushing at the rouge's words, the schoolgirl looked away. Nervous, she began twirling her hair around one of her fingers. "O-Oh well I..." The student fawned over the attention, perhaps not expecting to have her advances taken up so easily.

Before the girl could answer, the crook leaned in. As he drew closer, his expression sharply shifted to annoyance. His eyes became nearly closed, his lips contorting into one of his scowls. "Too young!" The man shouted, one step away from gritting his teeth. The girl lurched backward in shock by the sudden outburst. "I have got enough problems to deal with right now. Getting caught skirt chasing some underaged overachiever is not being added to the list." He declared very tactfully.

With her face now red in embarrassment, the flirtatious student was quick to rise. Sharply turning away, she went back over to her two companions. After a teeny laugh bellowing from them, her pace furthered trying to leave them behind. Running to catch up some playful apologies could be heard before the trio disappeared from sight.

After staring at what had transpired for a few moments longer, the red caped youth slowly pulled away. Pressing her back to the tree like her teammate. She slid down until she was seated. Pulling her legs up, she hugged her knees. "I don't get it. Torchwick's supposed to be the bad guy. So why isn't he doing any bad things?" Her voice much more somber than it had been all day.

Finishing up her nails, Weiss had apparently never even went to investigate her leader's most recent observation. Looking down, she realized that her friend's question wasn't spiteful. Rather, it was one with a lack of proper comprehension.

Leaning down, the heiress placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Sometimes things aren't that simple, Ruby." The sophisticated student admitted attempting to be sincere. When the black haired girl looked up at her, Weiss returned with a smile. "Somethings you just need to learn to get used to. Like that fact that I now have a male teacher who has more effeminate eyelashes than I do." The white haired girl joked trying to lighten the other's mood. Earning a laugh, it seemed she had succeeded.

Her smile returning, Ruby stood back up. "I guess you're right, Weiss."

"Right about what?" A man's voice came from directly over her shoulder.

Recognizing the tone, Ruby looked behind her to see an unamused Torchwick hovering over her. With a mild shriek, the red cloaked girl hopped into her teammate's arm. When the other noticed this, she immediately grew a stark difference to her previous demeanor. With a deadpan expression, Weiss dropped the short haired girl onto the ground.

Catching herself just before she hit the ground, Ruby stood up straight, now side by side with her partner. "H-He-ello!" The youngest stumbled over her words after being caught off guard. "Weiss over here was just saying that we should really go back to our dorm and study for an upcoming test tomorrow!" The girl lied, coupled with a forced laughter. She latched onto her teammate's arm as she tried pulling her away.

With a glare, Roman narrowed his gaze over the youth. "Oh I see. How very studious of you, Red." His poisonous tone making it abundantly clear that he didn't believe her for a moment. Watching the two leave, he cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Oh, one more thing girls. When you're tailing someone, the idea is to be discrete. Big flowing red cape, doesn't exactly sell that feeling, now does it?"

With an even more fake laughter, Ruby continued to tow her partner off. "W-Why yes Weiss, I do think we should come up with some new team oriented attack names. Good Idea!"

Gawking at her team leader, the white haired girl became agape in disbelief. "Excuse me? I never said that!" The older of the two exclaimed spitefully.

Tugging the heiress further, they had almost made it to the school's fountain display. "Yup Weiss! That's another great one!" The red cloaked teen shouted once again, only further exposing her guilt and inability to cover it up more naturally.

With a huff, Weiss started struggling against the younger at this point in sheer irritation alone. "He already knows! Stop dragging me further into this!" The wealthy girl cried out, clearly having no intention of remaining a scapegoat.

Watching the two loud clashing students leave his field of vision, Torchwick could only shake his head. "This is why I hate kids." He commented aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

Chapter ideas submitted by users: Jacob Rickshaw, among others.

Ruby always seemed like the kind of person who saw things in black and white. Torchwick forced into becoming a teacher would probably just confuse her more than irritate her in my mind.


	9. Chapter 9: Melodic Melancholy

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 9: Melodic Melancholy **

Heading down the crowded afternoon halls, Roman walked with his cane. Under his other arm was a large enclosed orange envelope. The thief muttering a few begrudging complaints as he passed a series of classrooms. Walking by, his eyes first look at the room numbers before glancing up at it's corresponding nameplates above the doors.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, the criminal stared at a blank wall. "Oh, come now." The male complained. Looking around, he reassessed his bearings in hope that he had missed something and made a mistake. "Tall, blond, and scrawny said she was heading to the school's West side music room."

A thought just occurring to the man, he stopped his search. "Why would a combat school have a music room?" The well-dressed crook voiced out loud. "I swear, if that kid was screwing with me I will wring his pale little-"

Turning around, Torchwick was about ready to leave when a room he had glossed over caught his eye. Shifting his gaze up to the nameplate, he saw that it had partially been defiled. The first three letters of _Music Room_ had been scraped off, leaving only _-ic Room_, probably why his brain had skipped it.

About to enter inside, the rouge saw that an immature student had carved in a letter before and after the first half of the sign. A 'D' in front with a 'k' after the 'c'. With a shake of his head, the thief took his first few steps inside. "Kids." He remarked with contempt.

Beacon's music hall was no slouch. The front of the class had a long extending chalkboard that took up the wall's entirety. In the back corner, an elegant black piano sat on a partially elevated area of the floor. A curving fleet of foldable chairs made up a majority of the room. An adjustable stand with music sheets in front of each one. On every other wall of the room were rails which held two of every instrument from wind to brass. Near the back corner, there was a small door which either led to a storeroom or connected to an adjacent classroom.

Although the clutter in the halls had slowed down, the thief was still discontent. Turning around, he shut the door behind him. With slow strides, he gave the room one long inspecting scan. Stopping in the center of the class, he released a built up huff. "Just where did that kid go?"

Out of possibilities, the eyes of the white clothed criminal landed on the massive ebony instrument in the front corner. After a moment of brief consideration, he walked over to it. Resting his cane and envelope on the side of one of it's legs, Roman pulled up the case which protected the teeth. Pressing down on the left most key, a beautiful chime echoed blissfully. Noticing a complete lack of even the faintest spec of dust, it became steadily apparent how well kept the instrument truly was.

Taking one last look around in precaution, Torchwick bent down and pulled out the seat. Stepping around and in front, he gently sat himself down. Stripping off his gloves, he rested them beside him. Lifting both arms up, he went through the motions of playing as he tried to reacquaint himself with the feeling. Disgruntled at the result, he made the decision to remove his coat. Unbuttoning it, he slid the regal clothing off and folded it up, placing it next to him beside his gloves.

Exposing his tight and black long sleeve shirt, Roman loosened up his ascot. With a relaxing breath, the man hovered over the teeth once again. Without hesitation, his right hand expertly danced over the ivory keys. A deep booming hum proceeded to reverberate throughout the room. While the pace was slow at first, it picked up as the man became more comfortable with his finger strokes. When a steady somber tone had been established, he started adding several light chimes with his left hand.

"You're really quite good." A young woman's voice entered from the adjacent corner. Glancing over, the thief found one Pyrrha Nikos standing at the room's side door. At her presence, the criminal's keystrokes came to a halt, the slow melody fading out across the room. "Sorry. Please don't feel the need to stop. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just running an errand, you see." The youth apologized with a smile.

"I didn't intend to." Roman reassured with a seemingly callus glance. Reaching down, he picked up the envelope he placed near his cane. Leaning back up, he hurled it across the room like a frisbee. "Apparently I'm a delivery man now too." The male scrutinized as he turned back to the reflectively black instrument. Picking up where he had left off, the pace had quickened greatly, the once dower tune now much more lively.

Catching the tossed envelope with her offhand, the redhead steadily approached the piano. Undoing the seal, the athletic student pulled out a letterhead which she read silently to herself. "Have you played long?" She asked amiably.

Not wanting to divide his attention, the captured criminal stared forward as he responded. "No. This is something I picked up in prison." The man lied dryly in sarcasm. "Shame I can't make a living with just this."

The pony-tailed teen's friendly attitude seemed to flatten at this subtly. "Perhaps you can, once you've wrapped up your service." The youth suggested optimistically.

His fingers slipped a bit at the other's proposal. Recovering almost instantly, the thief couldn't help but release a few rude chuckles as he continued to play. "I think you've got the wrong impression, Achilles." This comment earning the instructor an unfavored frown. "My service doesn't have an expiration date. I've commuted a lot of robberies in my lifetime."

The career criminal was practically boasting at this point. Growing a proud smirk, the music shifted to an upbeat and jazzy scat. "I've accumulated multiple life sentences. Because of this, the city's decided that instead of spending my days in what they believe to be a cushy jail cell, I should give something back. For now that entails teaching a bunch of snot nosed kids at a ritzy school, proper weapon engineering."

The egocentric looked over toward his student for the first time since he resumed playing. "I'd apologize deary, but I'm not sorry, and I would just hate to seem insincere." The thief played up with his still constant smirk.

"I see." The younger of the two replied with a small and partially forced polite smile. Clearly she was not intimidated by the captive felon. "Then I'll leave you to it." The other concluded, taking her exit. Most likely growing weary of the disgruntled man's poor company.

Instead of winding down, Torchwick's tempo had only grown wilder since he first began. "As far as I can tell, there's only three ways out of this." The far from introverted man lead on, stopping the other in her tracks mere footsteps from the door.

"One..." The thief began without being asked. "...I do all that I can here, or the city decides my services could be of more use elsewhere." His hands were both placed on the right side, he then all of a sudden, energetically slid them down to the opposite end.

"Two..." He continued, following the same format he just established moments ago. "...I take one step out of line that those above don't approve of. Thus sending me back to prison. Or worse." Temporarily playing with just his left hand, the crook dragged a thumb across his throat, displaying the decapitation gesture.

A short time had went on without finishing his original thought process. It was doubtful that he had simply forgotten his point or of his student's presence. It was more feasible that he had briefly gotten swept away by his admittedly complex and hurried melody.

Taking a step away from the door, Pyrrha turned to face her instructor completely "And the third option?" The teen asked inquisitively.

Rhythmically slamming his hands against the ivory keys for a few sets of chords, Roman came to a bombastic if not abrupt end to his private concert. Slowly, he turned over his left shoulder to reveal a wide and conniving grin. His emerald eye greedily pierced the younger. "The third is the most obvious and preferred." The man informed. After another pause, his grin crept larger still. "I escape."

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

The people demanded some JNPR chapters, this is the best I could do. Want more? Give more detailed submissions 'cause I have very little to work with when concerning these guys...

I took a lot of liberties this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Misconceptions

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 10: Misconceptions**

It was early that school morning. Sometime after becoming familiar with the school grounds, Roman had stopped coming to class late or just barely on time. Instead, more often than not, he would enjoy the empty classroom for the few minutes of peace and quiet granted to him.

Leaning back in the chair, the captured thief kicked his feet up, laying them disrespectfully on the top of his desk. Cupping his hands, he placed them behind his head. Relaxing as he settled into his position, an unsatisfied expression fell flat on his face.

A tiresome sigh escaped him as he stared at the bland ceiling tiles above. There were reasons Roman had gravitated to the life of a criminal as opposed to a daily office worker. The pay was exceptional depending on the nights, and he could even pick his hours. If by some reason a certain job required multiple parties, it would be easy to invest in some knock-around guys by the more shady parts of a town. After that, everyone would go their separate ways. This eliminating poor work relationships that would no doubt spring up in time. Rarely would he ever speak to the same people more than once, which was fine by him. In the crook's eyes, all the world needed was one person, him.

These days, it would be the same thing day in and day out. Having to grow accustomed to the complete opposite working conditions was tiring in it's own rights. When forced too, the thief knew the values and necessity of learning how to adapt to less than favored circumstances. His relationship with Cinder being one of the heaviest reminders of that he had had in a long while. Only when one holds the upper hand can he have any real freedom.

Torchwick's previous line of work was full of workarounds. Jobs were dangerous to the point of being life threatening at times. While he would be hard-pressed to admit it, the white clothed criminal missed this aspect alone for multiple reasons. It was exciting. The doldrums of everyday life faded away when he was in the middle of a heist. It was thrilling to steal a car, to elude or even overpower law enforcement if the need arose. In his eyes, nothing about this tedious school life could ever produce even a hint of fun after that.

When a brief knock came at his door, the caller let themselves in without a word. This individual heading straight for the instructor's desk. Strong footsteps echoing through the previously silent room.

Turning away from his ceiling, the thief stared at his early morning guest. She was tall with long fiery gold hair. The standard schoolgirl uniform clothing her. While it would be impossible for him to pull out her name from memory alone, Roman at the least had grown to recognize her face. While she usually had a somewhat carefree and inviting smile strung across her face, it was completely vacant today.

The crook stared up at her for a moment before easily looking away to in front of him. "You're a bit early for class. Try taking a few more laps around the school then try again." The man remarked with a habitual lack of interest.

"We need to talk." Yang declared in counter, crossing her arms ahead of her chest. Her words, firm. The blond's lilac gaze sharply staring forward like a patient beast preparing to pounce. Something the thief had been more than familiar with during a previous escapade at this school.

Perhaps intrigued by the severity in her tone, Roman glanced back up. "Hm?" The older of the two hummed responsively. "Alright, I'll hear you out." The man spoke in an unfamiliar and attentive tone. Lacing his fingers, he held his hands on top of his waist. "What's the bribe and what grade do you want?" The criminal proposed with a smirk, half joking but also fully open to all offers.

Ignoring the proposition, the strong young blond slid her hands down onto her hips. "I heard you've been spending a lot of time with Ruby, is it true?" The schoolgirl questioned, ending with a hint of borderline bitterness.

His amused expression dropping, Torchwick blinked up at his student. "Red? Why would you care?" A noticeable person could have seen the disinterest wash back over the captured crook's face.

Stepping forward, Yang pressed her two hands roughly onto the desk. Leaning closer, her annoyed stare remained unwavering. "I'm the one asking the questions around here." The younger stated in an attempt to establish the upper hand in the impromptu interrogation.

A meeker or less experienced individual would have folded and followed along with this format. Roman however, was neither of these two. Realizing he was trying to be strong-armed, a spark of interest lit up in his exposed jade eye. "Oh? Does Red have a guardian? Makes sense. The girl's barely pushing double digits, right?" The male teased in response to the other's attempted intimidation.

A noticeable ire appeared on the student the instant Ruby was mentioned. Taking his feet off the table, the thief stood up straight. Regaining the height advantage, he went on the offensive. Looking down at the huntress-to-be, a wicked smile overtook him. "Truth is, little Red's been following me around every now and then. It's aggravating to say the least. So why don't you be a good girl and go scold the toddler instead of me. Should be more on your level, don't you agree?" Roman berrayed without remorse.

The fire successfully ignited, Yang reached up and grabbed the older by his coat's protruding collar. Leading him over to the wall, she swung and slammed him back first into the chalkboard. Holding the slimy man in place, she leaned in to keep the two of them face to face. "You will leave my sister alone, understand?" The protective girl ordered biting down on her teeth, making it fully apparent she was not willing to take anything but 'yes' as a response.

Steadfast, the criminal stared down at the younger girl without worry, a bemused smirk present on his face. "Oh? Did I touch a nerve? Is Barbie upset?" The man taunted, unafraid.

Grinning in anger, the student leaned in even closer. Their faces inches apart as she shot a death glare ahead. "Believe me, you don't want to see me _really_ upset." She warned as she teetered on the edge and final straws of her limits.

Before the two could continue their discussion, the sound of someone clearing their throat with a cough caught them both off guard. Teacher and student both turned to the doorway to see the remainder of team RWBY as well as half of the class behind them. Glancing up above the door, Roman grimaced realizing that his lecture would be starting in a few minutes.

With her arms crossed, Blake stared at the two. An indifferent and glossy look on her face. "Just what are you doing, Yang?" The ebony haired Faunus asked in a partially disappointed emphasis.

Frowning, the blond pulled herself away but kept her firm grip on the incarcerated felon as she did so. With a brief groan, she glanced away momentarily. "I was just-"

"Guess this means that Yang has the hots for the teacher, huh?" One of the female students in the back of the sea of onlookers joked. This causing a small laughter to make it's way throughout a portion of the group.

Rearing her teeth once more, the blond took a step toward the door in irritation. "Who said that?" The student barked in a growing anger.

Witnessing this, Roman's smirk resurfaced only to quickly after be pushed back down. "Thank goodness you all arrived when you did." The man began with a gentle and reassured tone. This earning the most quizzical stare from his buxom student directly in front of him. "I couldn't push her away. If she were to be injured, that'd be it for me." Looking aside, he pretended it was due to an overwhelming feeling of shame. In actuality, it was to hide his quickly developing immense grin that from the angle, only Yang could see. "Still, to think she'd actually force herself on me like this. Youth certainly is a frightening thing."

Completely agape, the blond was distraught and at a complete loss for words at that moment. Releasing the man, she took a few steps back trying to distance the two of them. "What are you- T-That's not what happened at all!" The quick to temper schoolgirl defended. Her cheeks heating up with tints of pink, this was partially in embarrassment, but mostly from aggravation at this stage.

Before she could continue, Torchwick stepped forward. Swinging his figure to the class as they started making their way inside, he revealed an elated smile. "Now now, there's no need to hide it any longer. It's all out in the open now." The criminal began, his tone doing a complete reversal as he slipped into a showman's persona. "I may be a thief, yet the truth is, she's been trying to steal my heart since day one." The man lied through his teeth without hesitation or skip of a beat.

Their instructor's attitude gave away that everything was an act. Realizing this, most of the class enjoyed a short chuckle at the show. As the students took their seats and more started flooding in, they all sat in attention, more focused than any of them had been during any of the man's previous lectures.

"I can't believe you're even-" The violent blond was filled with so much fury that she couldn't even complete her outbursts anymore. Her hands clenched together so tightly that they were quite literally shaking in anger.

The remainder of team RWBY was seated in the front row as the usual. As Weiss continued to watch the scene before her, she couldn't help but sigh and shake her head. "It would seems we're not learning anything in today's class either." The at times prude student chastised. Reaching down, she pulled out a course textbook. Opening the tome up, she flipped the pages until she had reached where the class had gotten previously. Once in place, she began taking her own notes.

Staring with a look of utter confusion, the young red caped student looked on at the sight before her blankly. Turning to her team, she bent down, as though not wanting her classmates to hear. "I don't get it. What's going on exactly?" Ruby asked innocently in a whisper.

Without meeting her leader's stare, the white haired heiress responded. "Your sister's in a fight." The cold rapier wielder plainly stated. "And losing it poorly." She added at the end, jotting down another piece of information from the text.

"Oh." Beacon's youngest chimed. The description satisfying her inquisitive curiosity perfectly. Standing up from her chair, she cupped her hands around her mouth to better convey her voice. "Go Yang!" Ruby cheered joyfully. "You can do it!" The short haired student merrily encouraged trying to support her sibling in her endeavor.

Understandably, Yang wasn't so willing to be made the butt of a joke for Torchwick's entertainment. "I'm gonna deck your lights out! You creep!" The blond openly threatened. Losing her cool, she proceeded a hurried walk over to her teacher who had since strutted across the main floor.

Acting woozy, the thief placed one hand over his heart, as though wounded in some way. A sad smile enveloping him as he decided to play his part up further. "Our first fight. It's kind of bittersweet, isn't it?" His mockery only adding fuel to the raging fire.

At that moment, his student's eyes shifted into a that more fearsome crimson red. Breaking into a sprint despite their limited distance, the blond let out an aggravated roar as a makeshift battle cry. Becoming within range, the student grounded her stance. Skidding to a halt, she pulled her right arm back and tucked it close to the side of her chest. Using the conflicting momentum, Yang unleashed a dynamic punch aimed for the criminal's smug face.

Posing on his trusted cane, the thief effortlessly leaned to his left. Turning his chin just enough, the man was easily able to dodge the blow without a hint of worry. Looking down at his attacker, he wore a victorious smirk. "Seems we're not compatible after all, my dear."

Gritting her teeth further, Yang pulled her arm back again, preparing another strike at the pseudo authority figure. A ridiculing look of amusement peering down on her.

"Enough!" The Faunus in-hiding cried out with disapproval. When her teammate halted her attack, she looked over to the aloof girl. "Stop letting him bait you like that! He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Blake criticized and explained in a partially scolding manner.

Snapping out of her fit of rage, the boxer blushed again. This time, her cheeks were tinted in full embarrassment as apposed to anger. Still disgruntled, she turned away began a light stomp up to her seat and to her team. Along the way, the young woman scratched the side of her head in her frazzled state.

Upon receiving an objectionable and disapproving glare from his long black haired student, Torchwick discredited her with a fanning off motion of his right hand. "Spoilsport." The crook mumbled under his breath. "Things were just starting to get fun." Realizing what he had said, Roman shook his head to clear his mind before he could think about it for too long. Picking up a textbook from off his desk, he was quickly able to find where they had left off previously and finally begin the class lecture.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

Chapter idea submitted by user: Cavalyn

To the slew of people asking about Neo, I will consider adding her when we learn more about her. As of right now, we know literally nothing, doing so could lead to disastrous results. Please and Thank you for understanding this.


	11. Chapter 11: Detention

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 11: Detention**

It was hard to believe, but just over a month had passed. The infamous criminal had suffered through more than thirty days of his bizarre captivity. Whether that was for better or worse, had yet to be decided.

This late afternoon, the white dressed thief had been left in charge of surveying the day's detention students. There were only two of them that needed to be reprimanded and punished, this probably why the chore had been passed off to the crook in particular. At the very least, this took place in a different classroom than the unenthusiastic thief was used to. Even if the room's makeup was near identical.

By mere happenstance, the two students in question were both from his morning course. While Roman lazed around his borrowed desk, he would occasionally glance over at his two students in the front row of the seating arrangement. The ginger haired and energetic Nora Valkyrie and her composed partner, Lie Ren.

"...and that's how I managed to accidentally send the vending machine flying out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard! It's not that it was like intentional or anything, even if it was like super fun!" The bubbly teen concluded in her colorful recount all smiles. Apparently going on for quite some time by dull look on her instructor's face.

Groggily, Torchwick released a practically exhausted yawn. He began roughly massaging his eyes to wake up. "Yeah, that was definitely... something else alright." The oldest in the room glossed over, most likely fading in and out of the youth's unwarranted explanation.

Turning to the other male in the room, the thief observed him momentarily. In contrast, the mellow student had an open class notebook and was reviewing some of the material to himself. Ren didn't seem interested in it in the slightest, perhaps it was just the most constructive way to pass time in the slow and dull empty room. Witnessing this, Roman raised a brow. "What about you? Why is such a straight-laced fellow like yourself stuck in here with the two of us?" The criminal asked with the bare minimum amount of curiosity.

At the remark, Ren looked up from his notebook. Staring forward with his magenta iris, he retrieved his small and quiet smile. "Hm? Oh, I don't have one." The black haired student openly admitted almost cheerfully, as though there wasn't anything unusual about someone showing up to a detention session without an appropriate cause.

Blinking at the young man, it was at this point that Torchwick had become more invested. About to shrug his arms or shake his head in confusion, something about the two stood out to the infamous thief. They were both smiling, albeit in varying degrees, and seated directly next to one another despite having the whole classroom to themselves. "Now I get it." The criminal noted aloud at his observation. A single chuckle escaped him. "Decided to spend some quality time with your girlfriend in detention, huh? How chivalrous." His arms spreading wide as he teased the pair.

The war hammer wielding girl laughed playfully at this. Her wide smile stood unwavering, not even a hint of embarrassment or sign of faltering at the accusation. "No, it's not like that. Ren and I have just been together forever. And I don't mean _together_ together. It's not that I don't think he isn't handsome, it's-"

Before the joyful eccentric could further delve into her rant of an explanation, her partner simply smiled to himself as he remained beside her. "We're just friends." The youth explained much more blatant and poignantly than his childhood companion.

At the male's brief account, Nora nodded. "Exactly!" Another bubbly laugh emerging from her.

With a mild grunting hum in acknowledgment, the thief sat more comfortably in his chair. Looking over at the clock, he kicked both his feet up.

After a moment of short experienced silence, the orange haired student shot up from her seat. "Restroom break!" She exclaimed before raising her hand overhead.

Clasping his hands together, Roman rested them over his waist. With a flicking motion of his head, he pointed her over to the door. "Go nuts."

Hopping over her desk with exuberance, the teen started her embankment to the ladies room. With a spring in her step, she started humming some melody vocally as she quite literally skipped out the door.

After both males watched the scene, Torchwick shrugged his shoulders. "I give up." He all of a sudden stated. This earning him a questionable stare from his sole remaining student. "If you and little miss hyper-active aren't a thing, than how and why would you put up with that? She loaded or something?" The crook suggested fairly callously.

With a meager scoffing smile, the accusingly straight-laced individual returned to his notes. "I guess I've just learned to cherish our friendship because of it's quirks rather than in spite of them." The younger of the two admitted in suggestion with a fond expression on his face.

This response earned a hearty and condescending chuckle from the instructor. "Ah, to be young and so ignorantly naïve again." The man patronized.

Looking up from his notes, the youth returned with the beginnings of subtle glare. His tranquil gaze returning, he instead simply smiled once more at the snobbish comment. "Wouldn't that imply that you were once that way, Mr. Torchwick? That's surprising." A smug look flashing upon him for a second.

Not shy of wearing a scowl, Roman stared down the student across the room. His eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Listen kid, hate to disillusion you, but some people are just born a certain way. Good and bad. Like me for instance." The man's words icing over by the end.

Earnestly, Ren remained vigil in his forward gaze. "I disagree." Was all he intended to say. Unbeknownst to him, this sole comment would be the start of a debate.

Grinning almost maliciously, the thief in white sat up straight, stomping his feet back onto the floor. "Oh really?" The orange haired criminal questioned. Leaning forward in his chair, he held his cane in front of him as he rested his chin over it. "Take a moment now, humor me, and try to guess my blood type." The criminal stuck teacher instructed, perhaps in growing boredom.

Not entirely certain of the situation the two had found themselves in, the pink streaked student seemed content with a self-satisfied smirk. "O Negative." The youth responded complacently.

"Wrong!" The thief shouted despite their empty room. "Not even close." His grin as prominent as ever. "AB. Get it yet? It means I'm the universal receiver. I can take blood from anyone, and it's very particular about who I give it out to." Pulling the skin down a bit from under his left eye with one of his hands, the crook attempted to highlight the body part. "See these eyes? Naturally jade. Green with envy even at birth." With an accomplished demeanor and coupled with a pompous gaze, Roman Torchwick went on even more for one more statement. "Understand? It means that even on a biological level, I'm greedy."

Unfazed by the man's egregious words, Ren remained calm and collected. "So?" Was all that left his mouth.

This was all it took to cause the egocentric's expression to wither. This was either from aggravation or disappointment at the response befitting a toddler. "What's your angle kid?" The man asked in lackluster fashion.

The younger's composed but smug demeanor returned at this. "Your whole argument hinges on the fact that greed is a bad thing." After Ren's retort, the fond smile he wore when Nora was around overtook him. "The desire to have friends. The devotion we put into protecting them from harm. Even the at times transparent wanting of happiness. Wouldn't someone with these wishes also be considered greedy to some extent?" This wasn't by any means some kind of resentful scolding. This was honest and truly the beliefs of someone who saw the world in a way that Roman could never see, or plainly refused to.

Feeling that the situation had become exacerbated, the thief leaned back in his chair. Kicking his feet back up, he stared vacantly up at the ceiling. With an exhausted and disgruntled sigh, he tilted his feathered cap over his eyes. "This is why I hate kids. You're all idealists, every single one of 'em."

Yet again returning to his studies, the long haired male allowed his smirk to begin to recede. "Wouldn't that imply that you were once that way too, Mr. Torchwick?" Ren repeated, once again throwing his instructor's words back at him.

As the captive criminal stayed silent at this, Nora reentered the classroom, emerging from the hall. Singing a different tune, she flung herself over the desk and plopped down in her seat from before. As soon as she touched down, she began telling Ren an eccentric and partially fawning story of something that happened to her while she was in the halls. While at first wearing an indifferent expression, the other teen eventually warmed up to it as a pleasant smile grew to fit his face.

Tilting his cap up just enough, Roman watched the pair across the room. Sighing in contempt, he shortly after slid his hat back down. "Oh, grow up already." The thief mumbled under his breath. Criticizing them bitterly to himself in a defeat tone.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

The people wanted JNPR, they got JNPR. Expect a Jaune chapter next honestly.

I feel as though I made Ren a bit too philosophical in this, but oh well.


	12. Chapter 12: Extortion

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 12: Extortion  
**

It was the time between morning and afternoon classes. Fighting against the current of students, Torchwick walked with his cane down the halls. Instead of strolling with a scowl as he usually would in this situation, there was instead a noticeable difference. His eyes were focused, his shoulders held up more ridged than usual. This was the look of a man with a purpose; an objective.

Walking beside albeit a few steps behind, a short blond haired student shuffled awkwardly to keep up. His messy head aimed more so at the ground than at eye level. The youth's lanky arms swinging warily. With a deep sigh, Jaune almost tripped over his own two feet but caught himself before any real damage could be dealt.

Glancing over his shoulder, the jade eyed man narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at the gangly student. Turning forward once more, the criminal rounded an upcoming cornering. Within a few steps the hustle of the halls seemed like a distant trial. Heading for a more remote room, the teacher and student were practically left all alone.

"Stay alert, would you?" The thief complained, his head and gaze cemented forward. After a moment, the older male cupped a hand under his chin, his demeanor becoming more contemplative. "Although... a few scratches and bruises might actually help your story out in some regards." Thinking about it for a few seconds, he soon after shook his head, supposedly dropping the idea.

Still staring anywhere but forward, the youth sighed again, this one coming off more agitated than melancholy. "L-Look. I'm sorry. C-Can we just get this over with?" The teen asked as he fiddled with the ends of his school uniform jacket to distract himself.

Rolling his eyes, Roman kept up his steady pace. Along the way, his eyes would dart left and right, apparently unfamiliar with this section of Beacon's layout. "Now now, Johnny Boy, no need to get wound up like that." His sensitive words almost mistakable for sincerity if not for the noticeable venomous undertone that laid just beneath. "We wouldn't want those little secret changes to your transcripts getting out, now would we?"

In panic, Jaune whipped his head around in all directions to make certain no one had overhead his instructor's remark. This being a stark contrast to his previous gloomy state. "Not so loud! B-Be quiet about that stuff. How did you even find out about that anyway?" The blond asked woefully as he bit the corner of his lip nervously, stepping up his pace to now be directly behind his manipulative instructor.

With a scoff, Roman turned over his shoulder as he walked. "This school's head is a real slave driver. Make's me do every odd job in this place. The other day I was in charge of reorganizing the student records. Imagine my surprise when I got to your file and noticed a few striking similarities to several of the other students I had reviewed." The self-centered man's tone may have started off loathing but it degraded into a creeping deviousness near the end. "A lot of the info was cropped from other files, but I did notice a few false signatures of startling quality." A grin developing the more he went on. "When your a few years older you may want to look into document forgery jobs. Nothing major, some freelance work on the side. Just a suggestion."

The praise from the older only cussed the awkward teen to further drop his head in shame. "Let's just... get this over with." The boy pleaded amidst his growing misery.

"Do you recall my instructions?" Torchwick asked sliding his offhand into his pants pocket.

With a nervous chuckle, Jaune looked up and then away. "Uh... Oh yeah! O-Of course I do. Don't be silly." His obvious lies followed up by a series of painfully awkward laughs.

Shaking his head subtly, the thief spotted his objective on one of the upcoming doors. The word _Infirmary_ written above the door frame. "Oh I'm just certain of that Johnny Boy, but lets have a quick refresher course, for my benefit obviously."

Stopping in his tracks, he spun around sharply on his heels, placing his cane in front of him with both hands. This action almost causing his student to collide face first into him. "Firstly, I escort you inside normally. After of which, you will step forward, informing the Nurse you have a stomach illness of sorts. At that point you will distract her and allow me to scrounge something up that I've been meaning to take care of for quite sometime now."

Nodding, not very assure of himself, Jaune looked up at the white dressed crook. "O-Okay." He nodded, barely following along with the quickly summarized plan. "What are you looking for in there... exactly?" The blond asked worriedly.

"That doesn't concern you." The thief replied in a foreign draconian tone. "Now hold you're gut, this needs to look believable."

Fumbling at his recent direction, Jaune clumsily rested his left hand a little above his waist. "Uh... like this?" The younger asked with uncertainty.

With a frown, Roman took a step closer. "That's your kidney." The captured criminal informed looking very displeased. The youth began sliding his hand all around his abdomen trying to find the most authentic posture. When Torchwick's patience started running thin, he leaned down so that the two were at equal level. With his offhand, he rested it on his student's opposing shoulder. "Here should do." He commented gently pulling back on his cane. Without warning, the orange haired adult butted the handle roughly into the blond's stomach.

Grunting painfully, Jaune would have fallen over if not for his instructor's firm grip on his shoulder. The wind knocked out of him, the teen weakly began short and brief breathing spasms. Instinctively, the youth's hands rode up and rested themselves at his center, where the blow was struck.

Witnessing this, the crook wore a chipper smile. "Perfect!" Instantly, his gleeful facade faded to it's bitter neutral. "Now let's get moving. We haven't got all the time in the world." He explained leading his injured student to the door.

… … …

Stepping into the Infirmary, a light bell held over the interior door frame rung out. This informing the room's sole caretaker that they had visitors as the door struck it as it was swung open. It pained Roman to make the comparison, but given his recent limited reference material, he could only compare the room's small size to roughly that of double his nightly jail cell's length.

Calling the room cluttered was being favorable. A single pair of small cots planted by the West wall. A curtain draped down from a sliding mechanism on the ceiling which seemed to be able to be pulled out to give both potential users of the beds any needed privacy. Partially drawn, it hid the Nurse's figure. The woman's shadow could be seen bleeding through the material from the sunlight that passed through the windows behind her. On the opposite side of the resting area were a series of overflowing cupboards above a counter top and drawers with a series of filing cabinets beside it.

As soon as the two males entered, Roman pushed the awkward teen over to the staff hidden behind the curtain. When he received a nervous look from his blackmailed student, the older fanned him forward without sympathy.

When his student had made his way around the pale tinted curtain, Torchwick immediately went to work. While the Nurse had started prattling off her basic questions, such as when the problem originated and if the student had eaten anything that day, the thief was already arm deep in his search through the busy drawers. His previous profession allowing him to do so without so much as a squeak of his expensive shoes.

One by one, the criminal systematically made his way through all the counter's waist high drawers. Starting at the opposite end, he opened up each of the cupboards above. Opening up the small doors, the thief had to careful that the jammed materials would not overflow or wash over him and drop noisily onto the tile floor. His goal oriented eyes trained to scan for only what he had came for and to ignore everything else. Within a few seconds of searching, he could already tell what he was looking for was not in front of him or hidden within the hundreds of medical supplies and simple medications.

As he moved on to the later ones near the end, the crook could hear his student's excuses waring thin and sloppy. Gritting his teeth to himself in irritation, he sped up his search even more. Disgruntled, the current cupboard was shut closed, leaving the thief empty-handed yet again.

Reaching the final cupboard, Roman took a slow breath to calm himself. Recklessness led to mistakes he could not afford to make at the moment. As soon as he peered inside the partially opened door, the object of his pursuit stared back at him immediately. The reflective tool glistening in the mid day sunlight which gazed on through the windows beside him.

Without hesitation, the career criminal acted upon what was practically his birthright and did what had become nothing short of second nature to him at this point. Swiping the tool for himself, he hid it on his person as he shut the cupboard, leaving the door barely ajar, identical to the way he had found it.

Turning away, Torchwick headed straight for the door. Ignoring the chime from the bell above the door, he stepped right on out without a word to his roped in cohort.

Seeing this, Jaune jumped up into a stand. Apologizing and explaining how he felt much better all of a sudden, the teen nearly tripped over himself again in his hurry as he practically made a sprint for the door.

… … …

Content with his results, Roman walked down the vacant halls as he no doubt began heading for his classroom before his second lecture.

The thief couldn't have gotten more than ten steps out of the Infirmary before his student came barreling after him. Falling onto one knee, the teen scampered back up before running to his instructor. "H-Hold up!" The blond called out.

Lazily turning around, the thief in white stared at the wreck of a student. "Yes? What is it?" The question more lousy than concerned.

The worked up youth took a second to catch his breath. "S-So th... t-that's it right? Right? We- We're done?" The blond haired boy asked, clearly not as composed as he thought he was when the teen started asking his question.

Arching a single brow, Torchwick stared at his student. "For today, yes. Tomorrow, who knows?" The older responded callously without remorse.

Agape, Jaune almost lost his footing yet again. "T-That's not what you said earlier!" The teen shouted in understandable indignation. His loud tone thankfully falling on deaf ears as the hall was just as empty as it was on their arrival. "You said I'd only have to do this one thing for you!"

Smiling, the captive instructor nodded as though understanding. "Ah yes. I lied. It was so you'd be more complacent." His words cold and precise. "The sad truth is Johnny Boy, in the future, I may need to _acquire_ some more tools. And when that day arises, I can happily inform you that you will be a most capable of distractions." Stepping forward, he rose up his offhand. Condescendingly, the man patted the youth on his head, like one would a dog after performing an adequate job well done. "Who knows, maybe one of these days I may even have to rope your little team into this too." Finished, he turned away and started heading back down the hall.

The student stared idly in front of him in a state of disbelief. Naturally over time, his hands became bound into tight fists. Lowering his head in frustration, the youth's teeth became clenched in anger. "Jaune Arc." The teen announced low and slowly.

These barely audible words halted the crook in his tracks. Unenthusiastically, the egocentric turned around partially to face his student. "Come again?"

Stomping his first few steps forwards, the blond repeated himself in clarification. "Jaune Arc. My name is Jaune Arc!" Stirred by his outrage, the teen stopped when he became directly face to face with his teacher. "And I'm not doing anything for you anymore." The blond student proudly exclaimed heartily.

Turning fully, Roman laughed to himself for a moment before covering his mouth. "Aw, that's adorable really. You grew a backbone." The words spoken with a wide and almost cheerful smile. "Too little too late though, I'm afraid." The man continued, his tone and expression flipping in disposition. "You're not in a position to tell me anything. Keep it up and your school's headmaster might just find out about someone's less than authentic transcript." A vile smirk riding up the thief's face by the end.

Unfazed, Jaune kept up his valiant expression. "I don't think you will." The teen declared more assertively than he had anything his entire life.

The criminal couldn't help but laugh in mockery once again. "Oh, do we know? That's interesting. Mind letting me in on the secret as to why that is?" His condescending attitude unhinged.

Still caught up in his animosity, Jaune never wavered from his defiant stare. "Because, if you tell them what I did, I'll tell them what you did."

Smirking more deeply, Roman peered down at his student. "Nice try. That might even work if you knew what I stole, shame it would also mean you would get busted too."

Shaking his head, the younger of the two was quick to regain eye contact. "I don't care." He declared strongly.

With a few more obnoxious chuckles, the thief even went so far as to throw his head back a little. "You're bluffing. Would a kid like you really throw it all away? I don't think you could." The male's words leaking forth like a poison.

"If that's the way it's gonna be, fine." Jaune stated without a hint of insincerity. Slowly, Torchwick began to realize just how serious his student had become. "I'll get kicked out, sure, but you'll go to prison. It doesn't matter if I'm forced to leave. I can just keep trying and working hard until I'm allowed to come here, when I've really earned it." The youth's words no longer amused the man, each sentence only acted to irritate the thief further and further. "It might be true that neither of us really belong here, but at least I'm trying. What's your excuse?" The teen finished, wrapping up his point stupendously.

Left infuriated, Roman raised his cane overhead, as if to strike down the student. "Why you cheeky little..." He stopped when he noticed the blond expressed less than so much as a flinch toward his intimidation. At this realization, he lowered his cane and placed it back on the floor. "Fine." The man begrudgingly admitted. "I'll give you a freebie on this one."

This simple acceptance of defeat was enough to shock Jaune back into his natural state. Blinking to make sure his eyes weren't deluding him, he even shook his head as if to wake himself up from a dream. "R-Really?" The student gawked at the ensnared faculty member.

Rolling his eyes at the other's reaction, Torchwick turned back around before responding. "Listen kid, I don't have time to play around right now. So, I'll allow you to enjoy this while it lasts." With a tip of his cap from over his shoulder, the career criminal began his trek back to his classroom hopefully before his next lecture would be due. Before rounding the corner, he glanced back down the empty hall to see the still awestruck student left where he was, still agape at his current state of affairs.

Cupping his hand toward him, the criminal shook his left sleeve. Falling partially out and landing in his hand was a simple metal scalpel. Running his thumb alongside the blade, he smirked in satisfaction at it's sharpness. "No skin off my nose. I already got what I came for." Shoving it back inside his sleeve, the thief rejoined the students in the busy hall on his way back to class.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

The idea of Jaune getting blackmailed again was submitted by user: Phantom High

I figure as it's a combat school, it would be far more likely for it to have an infirmary as opposed to say something like, oh I don't know, a music room. That would just be ridiculous. Ha ha ha ha ha...


	13. Chapter 13: Coordination

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 13: Coordination**

Two figures stood staring at one another in a dimly lit yet spacious room. It was far from pitch black darkness. The lighting simply left the surrounding walls in the shadow as a single spotlight shined from the ceiling. This highlighting the two individuals and nothing more.

On one end of the room was Roman Torchwick. His cane was plunged into the ground in front of him. Both hands clasped around the handle in a dignified manner. A look of disinterest occupying the thief's face.

Opposite of him, one of his students stood in a defensive position. A simple kite shield held out in front of him, a plain long sword at his side, ready to strike. The blond haired teen was dressed with his small scale armor plating over his casual hoodie and worn out jeans. A distraught look overtaking him as he would constantly adjust his uneasy stance.

With a disapproving shake of his head, the suave thief began walking forward. After a few steps, his pace increased to that of a brisk jog. As he neared the youth, the man broke into a brief sprint for the short remainder of the distance. When Torchwick was a mere few steps away, he leaped up at the gawking teen.

Caught off guard, Jaune put his sword away and steadied his shield with both hands as he held it practically above him. The thief landed on top of the protective armament in a kneeling position, surprisingly, the teen's legs didn't buckle instantly from his full weight. Shaking and trembling knees proved this wouldn't last however.

Before this could happen, Roman leaned on one of his knees and lazily stuck his cane out. It was positioned in such a way that it went right over the shield and pointed at the shield's owner. At a firm grip of the handle, the hatch at the bottom flipped up exposing the barrel of the firing mechanism. With another squeeze and before the student could do anything the weapon fired.

Instead of the weapon's normal screeching whistle and booming burst upon firing, the blast exploded at a point-blank range. The impact causing a heavy but controlled smokescreen produced in a small area as a result.

The teen was hurled from the smoke and sent tumbling across the room violently. His face scrapping along the ground for a majority of the way. With a rough finish, Jaune landed on his back. Laying still for a moment, he groaned inching up off the ground. Halfway, his body collapsed as he toppled backward.

The sound of firm high heels filled the room. Exposing herself from the shadows, Glynda Goodwitch walked over and stood above the clumsy student. Without much concern, she peered down to look at the boy's scroll witch had been placed in front of his shield. The information in front revealing that more than half of his aura had been drained from the impact. "Jaune Arc, you are disqualified. Please take your seat in the stands with the other students."

As if by instructions from the strict faculty member, the rest of the lighting lit up the remainder of the room. The stands and students above the spacious arena of the currently closed off amphitheater brought to light.

Stepping forward, the thief dusted off his jacket. "Amateurish. Don't they teach you kids anything in this school?" The older man berated.

Awkwardly standing back up on his feet, the blond teen ignored the insult as he staggered back up to the stands to rejoin his classmates. A hand massaging the side of his face where he had taken the blunt of the blow.

Twirling his trusted cane in hand, Roman walked over to his sharp and stern supervisor. The faculty member was looking down at her scroll as she jotted down a few notes. "We need to talk about these dust cartridges." The crook brought up, getting straight to the point.

"Are they not to your liking, Mr. Torchwick?" The strict teacher remarked paying the man as little notice as required, her eyes still focused on her hand-held device.

"As a matter of fact, they aren't." The wicked man replied with a lackluster tone. "The rounds are too flat. It feels less like I'm shooting the thing and more like I'm hurling a sandbag at them."

These criticisms seemed to avoid falling on deaf ears as the serious professor put her scroll away. With a sharp glare, she crossed her arms and responded. "That is the purpose of training rounds, Mr. Torchwick. I'd thought it was a simple to comprehend matter, but if you require further explanation..." Her tone hard to come off as anything other than loathing or condescending.

With a scowl, the thief met her light green stare. "Oh don't worry, I'm more than familiar. The boys in blue use similar rounds. I never thought much of it before, but I have got to tell ya, I am not impressed."

The man's ridiculing words seemed to spark something in the other. Unfolding her arms, she pointed up at the man, her finger less than a few inches away from his face. "I'll have you know, Mr. Torchwick, that if it were up to me, you wouldn't even be allowed to participate in this training exercise at all. Now, you will cease your complaining or I will have you hauled off of the premises. Am I clear?"

Ms. Goodwitch was not the kind to bluff, the white dressed thief had come to realize this through his forced interactions with the distrusting woman. "It seems I overstepped my grounds. Please forgive my rudeness." His words seeming gentle and understanding as he apologized with a fast growing and endearing smile.

Narrowing her eyes with uncertainty, Glynda turned around to face the students. As soon as she did, Roman's face had degraded to one of teeth clenched loathing. Looking back over her shoulder to check on him, the thief was quickly able to revert his expression before her notice. Turning forward once more, his previous actions repeated.

_Ahem_. The blond instructor cleared her throat in order gather the focus of the less than attentive class. "Do we have any other volunteers? Perhaps a pair this time?" The sharp woman suggested up at the student body.

Behind her, a covered up chuckle reared it's head. Glancing behind her, she stared down the disrespectful man. "Is there another problem?" Her question more akin to a light threat.

With a smirk, Torchwick met the woman's glare. "Send how many ever you want. The end result will be the same."

"Confident, aren't we?" Her words cold and joyless. "Very well. I suppose we had a team building exercise." Glynda mentioned, looking back up at the stand full of first years. "Any volunteers?"

The class started chattering amongst themselves. A large contrast to their silent disinterest from earlier. Apparently the idea of ganging up on their tyrannical teacher piquing their eagerness. Before the instructor could ask again, four girls in the front row stood up. From the center of the arena Roman watched the familiar four as they stepped down to his level in the corner of his eye.

Pulling out her clipboard sized scroll, Glynda wrote down further notes. "Very good. I'll make sure you receive extra points for volunteering, team RWBY."

Finishing up with her work, the head instructor walked off to the side to give all combatants room. Without a word, they all took an equidistant point in the circular arena. The thief completely surrounded on all four directions.

Slowly and without worry, Roman surveyed his four students positions, all dressed in their combat gear, weapons drawn. With a smirk, the man held his head up proudly. "Well now, it's fairly obvious who holds the upper hand in his situation." His tone lined with conceit. "As such, being the gentleman that I am, I'll allow you girls the first move." Not a trace of uncertainty in his words or his body language.

Taking this as a sign that the training match had begun, Yang was the first to bolt forward. Running in close, she prepped one of her gauntlets to fire. Skidding to a halt in front of her teacher, the fiery blond retracted one of her fists.

Recognizing the stance from a certain classroom fiasco from not too long ago, Roman's body knew what would happen next. The same angle of punch was delivered up toward his jaw. On instinct, the thief leaned his torso back while keeping his feet grounded to avoid it. Reaching into his pocket with his off hand, the crook pulled out a cigar from the interior coat pocket. Holding it an inch away from his mouth, the combustion of dust and gunpowder from inside the gauntlet lit the tip. Bringing it to his mouth, the man took one quick and long drag before leaning his body forward from the same momentum that pulled him back. Leaning close to his student's face, he removed his cigar and exhaled a thick puff of smoke, temporarily blinding and disorienting her.

Coughing as she backed up in precaution, the blond held her arms up defensively. Squinting through her red and irritated eyes, Yang found herself facing the barrel of Torchwick's cane. Before the teen could do anything, her opponent grinned as he squeezed down on his weapon. The training round bursting against the side of her face as she was sent barreling across the room.

"Yang!" The team's young leader cried out, propelling herself forward with a blast of her massive weapon. Spinning around in mid-air, Ruby unleashed a spontaneous and powerful high pointed horizontal slash.

Witnessing the start of her assault out of the corner of his eye, Roman prepared accordingly. Taking a few steps to the side, he ducked his head just enough to avoid a potentially lethal strike. Out of harms way, he turned to the blade of the scythe as it passed over him. With the cigar back in his mouth, he was able to get the ash on the end cropped off by the high flying swing.

As soon as the youth had soared overhead, Blake lunged ahead. Dashing forward, she would disappear and reappear in a shroud of shadow. Once up close and personal, the ebony haired student started slashing at the loathsome man using the sharp end of her weapon's sheath.

Having danced this dance before, the thief stood his ground. Raising up his cane, he was carelessly able to deflect all oncoming strikes with ease. No matter how fast or unexpected the flurry of cuts would be delivered, all would fail. Dashing into the shadows, she aimed to reappear behind him. As soon as she did, the Faunus in-hiding received a strong thwack by the cane to her side. This causing her to fumble out of her dash and roll aside and away in precaution.

Keeping observant, a loud chime filtered into the area. Turning behind, the crook noticed a series of white glowing glyphs hovering in the air above the team's heiress. As the hum reached it's peak, Roman took several immediate back steps without hesitation. Shifting to his side, he minimize his chance of getting hit. Unwavering, a handful of beams shot right by, impacting the ground around him.

Adjusting his cap, the thief took a quick drag from his cigar before parting it from his lips. "No, please, continue to throw yourselves at me one by one. I'm certain it will work eventually." The man's words baiting while he remained stationary.

Reversing her grip on her rapier, Weiss adjusted the revolving cartridge to the blue dust container. holding it above her head and purged it into the ground in front of her. An icy path surfacing ahead and heading directly for the criminal.

Unfortunately at this same time, her red cloaked leader had also been egged back on the offensive. Propelling herself forward with a blast behind her, Ruby touched down on the ice path and immediately lost her balance. As she fell, she unleashed a clumsy slash in Torchwick's general direction.

Taking advantage of the situation, the thief ran forward to meet the attack head on. In the last second, he leaped up into the air. Crescent Rose's fearsome blade flailing below it's target. In the air, Roman reached down and grabbed the top of the youngest's head. Throwing her down, he vaulted over her while sending her flying along the floor using her own momentum.

Landing daintily on his feet, the jade eyed man began to slide down the icy path while toward it's creator. Firing his weapon behind him, he knelt down and doubled his speed as he glided across the frozen floor. His off hand holding onto the top of his feathered cap to keep it from flying off.

Caught off guard, the white haired huntress in-training gave a flick of her weapon in front of her. A new glyph forming in front of her. A black defensive glyph tilted at an upward angle to mitigate the blunt of any attack.

Fast on the approach, the man chuckled deeply to himself. Jumping off the icy track, he positioned his feet in front of him as he spiraled toward the black glyph. Crashing into it at full force, the student took a step back instinctively, as though her protective shield would break.

With another hum, the glyph glowed brighter and sent the attacker away. From the angle and force thrown into it, the mark had flung Torchwick high into the air above the arena. Hovering above, he bit into the cigar to keep it in place. His off-hand still holding down his black cap. An exposed grin proposing the idea that he was actually still in control, even in his current circumstances. Completely upside down at this point, he aimed at the floor with his cane. His grin creeping wider, a flurry of rounds rained down like hellfire all over the arena. Even with no direct hits landing, all the training rounds colliding with the ground caused a smokescreen of thick dust to form and cover the area. Turning right-side up, he fell deep into the pitch black smog.

Yang's eyes still in a distraught state, she staggeringly made her way through the dark cloud which blanketed and wrapped itself around her as well as her team. Amidst the haze and squinted eyes, the shadow of a figure could be seen across from her. "Gotcha!" The strong blond shouted taking aim with one of her gauntlets.

Delivering a powerful punch ahead of her, the smoke scattered, instantly giving way to her might. This did however reveal that the target she fired up wasn't the egocentric Roman Torchwick, but in fact, her white ponytailed teammate. "Oh no!" The teen cried out upon realizing her mistake.

With the smoke clearing up, Weiss was able to take notice of the attack ahead of time. She lunged to the side, the blast still clipping her on the side as she dodged away.

The rest of the smoke dissipating revealed where the thief had actually been hiding. He stood in the center of the arena where the smoke had been at it's thickest. This wasn't nearly as shocking as the second figure exposed. His cane was locked in place with his firm grip and against the bent and locked arm of his off hand. The criminal's weapon slipped under the throat of Ruby Rose in a strangle hold. The student's feet intentionally lifted up inches up off of the ground. A sleazy and proud smirk forming as the others took notice of his hostage.

Witnessing her sibling's pained state, Yang's eyes instantly dyed crimson. "Let her go, you creep!" The at times vain teen roared sprinting up to the captive taking crook.

Easing up on his cane, Roman dropped the red caped youth back onto the ground. Pressing his hand against her back, he pushed her forward lightly. "Fine. Take her!" Spinning around, he gave a quick back kick that threw the younger sister into her sibling and caused both of them to collapse onto the floor.

When the vile man had taken aim with his weapon at the two, the group's last teammate sprung into action. Darting in front of the barrel, Blake slashed up with her cleaver. Knocking the cane away, it misfired and hit a vacant wall to the side.

Staring down at his black haired student, he narrowed his gaze. "You're gonna pay for that." His tone seeming more informative than meant as threatening.

Continuing where they had left off before, the two were quickly caught up in a fast swordplay. Much like before, despite Blake's valiant effort, all of her attacks were blocked or deflected away without much effort. Despite this, the teen kept up her determined golden glare. "I'll stop you." The righteous student decreed picking up the speed of her movements.

With a single scoffing laugh, Torchwick remained on his controlled defensive. His eyes following his target even amongst her blinding speed. "Oh. You. Must. Be. Joking!" The criminal boasted after every block. Finally with a more assertive strike, he parried it with a quick flick of his wrist and using the base of his weapon. His prey left open, he tossed his cane into the air. Catching it by the tip of the barrel, he swung down. Scooping his student's ankle with the hook and grip, he yanked her up, instantly toppling her onto the ground. With a fast punt to her side the thief sent her tumbling away. Shifting his grip on his weapon back to it's natural state, he took aim and blasted the youth in her gut, sending her flying into the back wall below the stands.

Walking over, Glynda knelt down beside the student. Adjusting her glasses, she looked over at the scroll fastened to her waist. After inspecting her further for any immediate harm, the professor rose back up. "Blake Belladonna. Disqualified. Continue the match." After her ruling, the ridged faculty member returned to where she was previously standing. The indifferent student altering herself to a sitting position as she held her head low in self disapproval.

Back on her feet, the team's buxom blond ran forward yet again. Her hair blazing up at her increasing aggression. "When I get you I'm gonna-!" The youth started shouting in an outcry. Her approach continuing in her crusade to avenge her injured sister.

Unworried, Roman removed the bud-like remainder of his cigar from his mouth. Holding it between his fingers, he tossed it in the raging student on a crash course with him. "No." The orange haired crook remarked, cutting off the teen's threat before she could finish.

Pulling back her dominant hand, the furious student more than ready to pound the condescending man into a state of semi-consciousness. With the bud of the cigar drifting toward her face, she brushed it away with her other arm. In the short span at which her forearm passed by her blood red iris, Torchwick had moved from his neutral stance to aiming dead at her. Out of options, the blond decided to finish her attack rather than switch to the defensive. Her punch halfway complete, the training round was fired, colliding with her head once again and sending her flying back like at the start of the exhibition match.

Sitting up, Yang held her head in a somewhat dazed state. When she heard a set of approaching heels, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Glynda Goodwitch hovering over her.

Looking down at the youth's scroll, the teacher stood back up. "Yang Xiao Long. Disqualified. Continue the match." After her second announcement, she once again walked off.

In her unvanquished aggravation, the blond roared aloud. Grunting, she punched the ground beside her. The gauntlet and power behind them easily creating a fist sized crater.

With only half the team remaining, the heiress took her turn. Using the ice track she created earlier, the rapier user closed the distance between the two with a piercing thrust of her sword.

Loosening his grip on his cane, Roman took up a fencer's stance. Keeping his cane directly in front of him, he would nimbly use it to deflect any of the instantaneous thrusts toward him. Patiently on guard, the moment one strike was just a hint more overzealous, he took immediate advantage. Parrying an oncoming thrust, he stepped forward for the first time since their clash began.

As he swapped to the offensive, Weiss had become the one forced to guard and deflect. Each block punished by making the younger continue to step back. Eventually, the student's back most heel traced the ice she had created and mentally lost track of as it was behind her.

Even though the white haired student's footing faltered only for a second, it was all it took. With an approaching step, the thief held his cane with both hands. Slamming the steel down, the force was more than enough to break the younger girl's guard and send her onto the ground. Shifting his grip around the handle, he took up his aiming stance. Sitting up, Weiss tried summoning a black glyph. Firing at such a close range, the training round blew straight through the partially formed mark, causing it to shatter like glass. With a direct hit to the gut, she too was hurled back like the others before her.

When the sound of rough grunting faded in from behind, the white dressed criminal slowly turned around. Just recovering from her choke hold, Ruby was back on her feet. With her scythe drawn and ready, she held on to her defiant battle stance. Her third teammate's disqualification being called out from a distance away.

In silence, gray eyes met jade. One stared with superiority, the other partially trembling. The older showcasing a lousy smirk. The younger in contrast wearing a determined scowl.

Lowering his weapon, Roman placed the bottom on the ground as he used it as the cane it doubled as. "You've grown to comfortable around me." The male criticized. "Let this be a lesson. Use some common sense next time, Red."

Tightening her grip around her far from cumbersome crimson weapon, Ruby never turned away from her opponent. "It's not over yet." She responded holding onto hope.

With a light chuckle to himself, the master thief's smirk widened. "Oh really?" He taunted.

Fed up, Ruby valiantly went on the offensive. Swapping to her black cartridges, she angled her huge and deadly weapon behind her. With a mighty blast, the team's youngest flung herself across the arena. Using her momentum, she swung her weapon, causing a violent and savage swing aimed for her target's neckline.

Fearlessly, the incarcerated teaching staff slowly began raising his weapon up from the ground. While the barrel was still aimed partially toward the ground, he fired. His shot hit nothing in particular, but it did kick the weapon upward. Catching the blade less than a fraction of a second away from him, the attack was deflected safely overhead.

With his little adversary agape, Roman twirled his cane so that he was now holding it upside down. Reaching up, he wrapped the hook around the back of her neck and pulled her in closer. This combined with her own earlier burst of created momentum, the thief rose one knee to gave a decisive blow to his student's core. Letting go of her prized weapon, it was thrown from her hands and purged itself into the ground behind him.

Landing roughly on the ground Ruby winced to herself form the mild pain. Opening her eyes up and looking ahead she was greeted by the face of the barrel on her instructor's weapon. A victorious smirk worn on the owner.

"That will be enough." Commented the head instructor as she walked over to the two. After scribbling down a few more notes, she gazed down at Beacon's youngest. "Your team has failed the exhibition match, Ms. Rose. You'll have to pour adequate time into your group's teamwork skills in the future. For now, please return to the stands."

Roman glanced over at the woman. About to pull back his cane to rest on it causally, he felt a slight tugging. Looking forward again, he was met with an peculiar sight. Still sitting on the ground, Ruby had grabbed onto the end of this cane. Using it as well as it's owner's firm grip on the other end, she pulled herself up into a stand. Once back on her feet, she jogged passed the thief to reclaim her precious weapon.

Staring with a minor baffled look, the criminal eventually shook his head before resetting his gaze back on Goodwitch. Upon receiving an unwanted glare, he glanced aside. "Suppose there's worse ways to kill an afternoon."

Looking up at the stands, Torchwick came to the realization that he held the attention of his entire classroom audience. "Anyone else?" He asked, slipping his free hand into his pants pocket. "Come on. Who wants to get schooled next?" His confident smirk ever-present.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

The idea of combat training was submitted by user: Mr. Ruffles

Roman's sub-weapon is his cigar, and none of you can convince me otherwise. I also like the idea that Torchwick is the catalyst for why team RWBY becomes a more coherent and functioning team unit in Volume II.

Just so you guys know, Unless I get a good suggestion within a week, expect the next update to be the finale. Also, don't be afraid to pitch ideas that revolve around certain characters that have already gotten a chapter focus. It seems to be a trend I've noticed. I'm fine with it if I can work with the idea.


	14. Chapter 14: Graduation

**Disclaimer** **–** _I claim no ownership to the characters used in this fan work. The characters rightfully belong to their creators such as Monty Oum and their other respective owners at Roosterteeth._

* * *

**Professor Torchwick**

**Chapter 14: Graduation**

It was nearing midday. The morning class just recently coming to an end. Torchwick was lazing about his arguably serene but empty classroom, seated at his desk. Something that had quickly become a routine for the crook.

Even amongst the bustling and flooded hall outside his door, a particularly rowdy group stood out. Turning his head lightly to the open door, it wasn't had for the thief to hone in and listen I on what was causing the commotion.

There was an assortment of obnoxious laughter. After some spiteful sneering, a faint girl's cries of disapproval would on occasion make themselves known. Afterword, there would be more berated laughter. And so, the cycle would repeat. Childish teasing, exasperated pleas to stop, and followed by laughs as a result.

Eventually, the origin of the disturbing racket had found it's way through the hall, stopping right in front of his door. The criminal looked on, he watched not in interest or concern, but mostly due to how loud and distracting the scene really was. In the center was a young Faunus girl. Long chestnut hair with a pair of matching rabbit ears which drooped down in front of her. Surrounding the student were guys and girls alike. Some of the males would pull on her ears, jeering while doing so. Once the Faunus would pull herself away, the girls would start teasing her again, poking fun at the rest of her body as well.

Realizing the noisy sight showed no sign of moving on or quieting down, the criminal sighed to himself. Slowly standing up, the white dressed thief adjusted his cap as he strolled over to the door. Leaning his elbow casually on the door frame, he cleared his throat. "Really now, is that the best you can all muster?"

At the notice of the captive faculty member, each of the spiteful teens gave him their less than respectful and loose attention. During this upset, the Faunus and unfortunate focus of their hectoring, slipped away.

With a disappointed sigh, Roman shook his head. "Come on. You're all almost at that age where you can at least start pretending to be grownup adults. And yet, that's the best you can do?" His arms shrugging in dissatisfaction. "What are you, a bunch of schoolyard bullies?"

The students all simply stared at the man's odd criticisms. A few scowling in disrespectful manners as they chose to ignore him.

"For instance..." With a snap of his fingers, Torchwick pointed at the pair of girls who were standing off on the side. "...this one over here. I could easily mock her terrible dye job or oblong body shape. But we can do so much better than that." When a couple of the boys chuckled at this, the girl in question glared back. "You shouldn't just focus on any old abnormality about someone. This isn't amateur hour. Point out how, for example, this girl here is so insecure about her appearance that she actually sticks right next to her ugly little friend at all times so that she looks almost passable by comparison." His cruel words more stated like cold fact than inference or insult. Perhaps to correct this, he added one last comment. "If only it worked."

Turning red and flustered in both frustration as well as embarrassment, the female turned away. The student's friend staring with appall when her supposed friend chose not to defend her. As this was happening, one of the boys, a tall and lanky teen with a beanie pulled down over his head, laughed louder than ever before.

Turning to his new target, the thief smirked. "And you..." These few chilling words more than enough to cause the youth to quiet down and recoil fearfully, and rightfully so. Stepping closer, Roman measured the teen up and down. "Hm. The back of your neck is spotless, smooth but red and irritated." Looking down at his head-ware, the thief lifted one of his hands up. "Someone got a bad haircut. Mind sharing with the rest of the class?"

When the roped-in teacher reached over to yank the beanie, the student pulled away, holding his hat in place as he backed up. After a few low and no doubt indignant comments, the flock of teens moved on. Their complaints continuing as they vanished into the hall of crowded students.

"Th-Thank you." From behind the criminal emerged a fairly weak voice. Turning around, Torchwick stared down at the Faunus girl he had assumed scampered off earlier. "For just now. For what you just did, I mean." A smile developing as she clarified. The partially shy student while sparse for words apparently not completely timid about speaking up.

With a narrowed gaze, the male walked over to the youth. For a time, he was silent as he stared down at the girl, her smile wavering as a result. "Aren't you ashamed? If not you should be." His tone more cold and scolding than he had ever needed it to be his entire at the school. When the student was about to respond, the thief cut her off. "Those who can't stand up on their own have no right getting up off the ground at all. Get out of my sight. Disappear, Cottontail." His words far more hurtful and blunt than any of the bullies that had been plaguing the tortured teen.

Velvet's expression fell at his words. For a moment, all she could do was stare up at her fill-in teacher. With a lowly look, she glanced away and down toward the floor. "R-Right. I'm sorry for causing you trouble." A sad smile seeming to grow as she turned away. "I'll just be on my way." Once giving her back to the callous man, she ran off, quickly leaving the area as she probably left for her next class.

"What is wrong with you?" A loud and disgusted voice boomed from down the hall.

Turning his head, once more, Roman looked to find yet another of his students. "Whiskers." The man greeted, going out of his way to be difficult.

Ignoring the ridiculing comment, Blake walked right up to her teacher in name only, this never more apparent than by that moment right then. "I can't believe what I just heard. What kind of advise was that?" Her words not shy about expressing the hatred in her voice.

"Told the kid the truth." The thief's words more bitter and cutthroat than usual. "Nothing wrong with that." He commented without a hint of shame or shred of remorse.

Staring forward, the older of the two had no qualms about matching the disdain in the younger's gaze. As the indifferent teen prepared to say something more, the criminal spoke up again. "It's busy today, isn't it? People seem to be in a hurry more so than usual in this place. Know why that is?" The crook looked away as he seemed to change the topic entirely. "It's the last day of the semester. Graduation day for all the kids who signed up in the middle of the year." Turning back exposed the deep frustration in the man's envious jade eyes. "Must be nice. Being able to leave this place after so many hardships, how great for them."

Realizing the point the criminal had hinted at, the ebony haired student shook her head. "You're a child." Was all she had to say. Turning around, she continued to head off toward her original destination before having felt the need to speak out against her instructor.

Not even bothering to watch his student leave, Roman turned instead to his classroom. Stomping inside, he grabbed the door with his off hand and slammed it behind him. The rough thundering noise echoing briefly down the hallways.

… … …

The career criminal's eyes fluttered open. Sitting up, he found himself seated at his desk. Looking around, the man took a few seconds to readjust himself with his setting after waking up from his short nap.

Leaning back in his chair, the crook used one of his hands and dragged it down his face to wake up. His eye scanning the empty class, they eventually became magnetized to the clock above the door. What he saw made the man do a double take. According to the clock, his afternoon lecture should have started several minutes ago. Yet strangely enough, an empty room stood before him.

Standing up, thief walked over to the door in a quickened pace. Thinking perhaps he had locked his door, the man was there within a few seconds. Opening it up, he found that not only was the door unlocked, but the school hall was dead silent, not a soul in sight.

Stunned, the elegant criminal took a few steps outside. Perplexed being an understatement, his head gazed down both sides of the hall looking for the slightest sign of life. Eventually, a couple pairs of footsteps faded in from the North end.

Without even noticing the lost instructor, two female students sprinted upstairs. Their chatter being to far away to picked up on completely. Without many alternatives, the criminal followed after the two with a brisk walk.

As he made his way toward the staircase, his eyes picked up on something from his peripheral vision. Glancing out the window, he saw a quickly growing pool of students standing by the side of the building. A large majority of them pointing up at something a top the school. Urgency written all over their faces. Turning his head, the man began to notice that every classroom he passed by was vacant as well.

Keeping his wits about him, the stand-in instructor began making his way up to the next level of Beacon's main building. With steady footsteps he would peer above him, staying on alert.

Making his way to the top-most accessible floor, Roman took a step forward before taking another look around. Down the hall, he spotted the two students from earlier in front of a classroom. A teacher with a familiar bright red blazer talking with them. After breathing an inaudible sigh to himself, he walked over to meet with them. On his way over, Roman could make out bits and pieces of the dire sounding conversation. Whenever the girls would ask something, Port would seem hard-pressed to answer, if he did at all.

When the white clothed criminal had his presence noticed by the other teaching staff, Port immediately perked up. "Ah! Mister Torchwick, excellent timing!" Before Roman could do so much as open his mouth, his colleague had already started up again. "I've already notified those two officers that used to accompany you. The two of them are no doubt sprinting across the campus as we speak." The man's gray mustache shifting about as he let out an exhausted huff. "I need to escort these two out of here. Please monitor the situation until they arrive."

As the professor dragged off the two students, the thief was once again left alone and in the dark. Rolling his eyes, the man shrugged his arms. "Sure thing." He remarked aloud sarcastically, as if he had been given the option to decline at all in the first place.

Disgruntled, the orange haired man peaked inside the classroom that Port seemed so determine to guard. Noticing yet another empty class, Torchwick took a few slow steps inside. Observing the room as best he could, nothing stood out. Glancing out an open window, the man's eyes widened subtly in surprise. Immediately he understood what the mysterious crisis was all about. Standing outside the building on one of it's thin ledges no less, was Velvet Scarlatina.

… … …

The student stood with her back to the building on one of it's out-jutting corners. Her small dainty feet sticking out halfway over the ledge due to it's small size. Velvet's head almost glued down as she hugged the building. As a normally gentle breeze passed by, the youth winced, clutching her hands tighter as she closed her eyes and started hyperventilating.

When the Faunus heard a cluttering from window she had used to step outside, the girl reopened her eyes. What stared before her made the young girl's eyes become wide in awe. Standing on the side of the building beside her was Roman Torchwick.

The mock instructor stood as calmly as he would normally, his cane and weapon resting on one of his forearms. Both eyes staring off into the horizon ahead of him without a hint of worry or unease. A cigar held in his mouth with his teeth as he held his lighter in front of him. After getting the stress reliever lit, the callous man stuck his silver lighter into his pants pocket. Taking a brief drag, the criminal looked over to his student. "This is my last cigar." He informed the other blandly, a puff of smoke flowing away with the wind.

Still shocked from everything had was happening, Velvet slowly nodded her head at this comment. "Oh." Was all she could respond with.

Shifting back forward, the cool crook went as far as sticking his hands in his pockets. His confidence in stressful situations ever apparent. "Scared of heights?" The older asked, a little forceful in his mundane question.

More than a little confused, the youth tried staring forward too. Gulping, she nodded once more. "Y-Yeah. A l-little bit." Velvet's words were shaky, her lack of composure more than noticeable.

Pulling a hand out of his pockets, the crook eased up on his cigar. Holding it in his hand as he spoke. "Liar." The criminal said almost callously as he continued to avoid eye contact. "No one's afraid of falling, just the sudden stop at the end." The man joked with a straight face. His grim sense of humor showing.

With a bit of a nervous laughter, the teen remained silent. Clearly, his joke failing it's intended purpose. Warily, the teen's head wandered back down the the only growing crowd of students beneath her.

Turning his head, Roman faced his student again. "Y'know, Cottontail, I'm gonna let you in on a secret." The resurfacing calm voice earning the attention of his student back. "Life sucks. It's rigged as hell too. Biased, favoring, and unfair. It's why people cheat. It's why they lie and steal. That's why I do it." His honest words not falling on deaf ears it seemed as the youth gave him her unbridled attention.

Turning away from her frail eyes again, Roman stared off at the far away forest in the distance just outside the school grounds. "That being said, If you really feel like off-ing yourself, I can't stop you. Legally. I can't lay a finger on you kids without permission."

"H-Huh?" Was all the girl could utter as she gaped at the crook. "I-I could never do s-something like that!" With a violent head shake at the though, the brunette almost managed to loose her balance. Recoiling in horror, the Faunus' firm grip tightening as she pressed her body closer to the wall again.

Raising an eyebrow inquisitively, the thief stared back at his student. "Mind explaining how you got in this mess then, Cottontail?" His words far less concerned than before.

Collecting herself, Velvet met the gaze of her instructor again. "I-I was cleaning up my professor's room because he asked me to." Her words much more composed as she focused on recollecting earlier events. "I was alone until..." Another passing breeze causing the teen to stop momentarily as she fastened herself in place until it passed. "S-Some other people came in and s-started teasing me. T-They threw one of the professor's things outside and it landed on the ledge." She gulped before finishing up. "And I went to go get it. But then..."

The youth didn't need to wrap up her tale, the criminal had already pieced it together. "This is like some bad joke." The man mused out loud to himself as he turning away. Scowling, his patience and sympathy from before seeming long vanished. "Alright then. Hurry it up. Come back in." The callous thief instructed.

Shaking her head, the Faunus student hugged the out-jutting wall tighter. "I c-can't. I'm too scared to move." Velvet revealed, exposing the main obstacle in this whole ordeal to her teacher.

"That's too bad." The criminal replied unfavoring. "This is something you've gotta do yourself, Cottontail. I can't help you this time. Legally. Remember?" His words borderline compassionate near the end, if only for an instant.

For a while, the frail student was motionless. Mustering up her courage, the teen nodded both in understanding and also to herself. With a nervous gulp, the student shuffled closer inches at a time. The faintest breeze halting her advance completely. Slow and easy movements as she drew closer and closer to safety.

Torchwick watched her every motion. From the twitching of fingertips to the sliding of her feet. Even the raising and falling of her petite chest from her no doubt pounding heartbeat. "Big step here, Cottontail." The man warned when she reached the inner corner of the ledge.

Staring at the ledge, Velvet pulled her body close. All of a sudden, she reached over, slamming her left foot onto the edge safely. As the teen pushed off the wall behind, her right foot slipped.

As she fell, the Faunus was dead silent. Her body tilting backward until the point where she was staring straight up at the clear blue sky above her. The brunette's left foot being the only thing still attached to the building, but even that would naturally be ripped away in any instant.

About to scream, the youth felt a firm grip under her right arm. Suddenly, the teen was roughly halted in place. Turning beside her, she saw the remnants of a partially smoked cigar fall passed her. The teen's face pale despite all the blood rushing to her head from being suspended nearly upside down. Looking up, what she saw stunned her further. Roman Torchwick was leaning off the side of the ledge. His left hand held to the window frame and anchoring him in place. In his opposite outstretched hand was his cane. The hook of which had been grasped under her arm and was the sole thing keeping her foot in place and preventing her from an untimely demise.

Tearfully, the student stared up at the straight faced criminal. Opening her mouth, nothing exited for the longest time. After taking a few winded deep breath, she tried again. "I-I..." Her voice, quiet and barely audible. "...I don't wanna die!" The youth screamed passionately in contrast to her earlier weak willed silence.

Gritting his teeth, Roman slowly started pulling the two of them back up. "Oh, you're not dying." His tone still, as though stating a simple fact. "Not here!" He shouted in a growing aggravation. "I'll get blamed for it, I can tell already!" The egocentric inside him more than established. With one strong motion, the man pulled himself back upright on the ledge and yanked the teen without consideration. Dragging her back up, he used the same force to hurl her back inside the building. Taking a moment, the thief adjusted his black cap before hopping inside too.

Once again returning to the safe comfort of the building's interior, Torchwick stood tall and unshaken. It was as though he was unfazed by the death defying event he had just partaken in. He was still as he looked down at his student on the floor.

Velvet was sobbing on the floor. Her small frame trembling from what she had just gone through. Eventually calming down, the young girl forced a smile. Sitting upright, she wiped away her tears, embarrassed by her state.

Right then, one of Roman's previous police handlers ran in through the door. With a handgun drawn, he approached the infamous thief with caution. "Don't move!" The officer commandingly ordered.

With an annoyed look, the crook frowned to himself. "Oh no, it's the cops." He said unenthusiastically. Glancing over to the youth, he kept up the same face. "Party's over. Hide the alcohol." The man said flatly, attempting a joke yet again.

After a second, the Faunus student's lips curved wider. A small genuine laugh escaping her, even in her distraught state.

Ignoring his previous instruction, Roman strolled forward without worry. When the gun was shoved in his face, he fearlessly pushed it aside with his cane. This action only causing the police member to immediately retake his aim. "I got a class to teach. Think you can handle the rest?" The criminal mocked without worry or concern. After taking a few steps away and toward the door. His former handler eventually lowering his weapon as he walked over to the still shaken student.

… … …

Team RWBY were walking down the hall toward their early morning lecture class. The team just wrapping up a conversation about their roguish teacher's surprising exploits. When they turned the corner and into the instructor's classroom, they were met with an unexpected sight.

The room lacked it's teacher. All of his appointed students were there, but none of them were in their seats. Instead all of them hovered around the empty desk. Curious and surprised, the team walked over to see the cause of such fuss. Once joining the other students, the four could instantly understand the interest.

The desk itself had nothing out of the ordinary on top of it. The real surprise was left in an open drawer on the side. The inside was completely empty apart from two very distinct contents. A scalpel, the blade of which had been completely worn down and jagged from concentrated use. The other, a familiar sight all the four of them had seen only one time before, but none of them could mistake it. It was their instructor's still beeping ankle tracer, the side of which had been complete cut and separated from it's owner.

"Uh oh." Was the first thing the team's blond could think of. Varied light conversations picking up amongst the other students as the team turned to face themselves.

Blake crossed her arms, a scowl seating itself on her face. "We should have expected this. He used the commotion to slip away. It was probably his plan to do so during the graduation ceremony." The golden eyed teen's tone far from flat. It was bitter and spiteful.

"Gonna be honest, surprised it took 'em this long." Yang jokingly admitted trying to relax her agitated team member. This seeming to have the adverse effect when she partially received the remnants of a glare.

"Don't even try to justify-" All of a sudden, the indifferent youth held her tongue. This causing her other teammates to turn to her. "Where's Ruby?" The ebony haired teen asked understandingly worriedly.

Checking beside her, the white haired heiress gaped at the missing person who had previously been standing beside her. Looking down, all three of them saw a path of rose petals leading outside the door frame and into the school halls.

… … …

Just outside the school walls which encircled the school's perimeter, the head of a cane had reached up and grabbed onto the top. The cane's owner pulling himself up easily. With a slight grunt, the white dressed thief vaulted over the rest of the wall, his cane still in hand as he landed on both feet .

Dusting himself off, Roman laughed to himself at his success. Taking one last look over his shoulder, he stared at the final walls of the school he had scaled and turned back to the forest in front of him. Smirking, he started taking a few steps forward.

The man was halted when a slight breeze passed by the previously vacant area. Staring in front of him, a handful of rose petals scattered in front of him before drifting away with the wind. His smirk unfaltering, the criminal slowly turned around.

Behind him and out of breath was Ruby Rose. She was holding herself up on her knees, her back arching more forward with every heavy breath that exited her.

While the young student collected herself, Torchwick looked to see a trail of hundreds of petals leading around the corner of the walls and far out of the distance. Grinning, he chuckled again. "Red, did you actually lap the entire school grounds looking for me? I'm flattered. Impressed even." His tone condescending as it was venomous. "Come on, Red. This is the part where you threaten to take me in. Where you offer things to go smoothly if I come along peacefully." A loud full-hearty laugh escaping him.

Instead of falling into his pace, Beacon's youngest stared ahead, still short on air. "We gave you a second chance." The youth retorted in a betrayed manner.

The crook's excited expression drained away at this. The mirth in his jade eyes dying. "Second chance? Red, I don't think you know me as well as you think you do." His previous livid demeanor fading away at once.

"I won't let you get away!" The determined student declared. Reaching behind her, Crescent Rose sprung fourth and unfolded to her fierce grip.

Narrowing his eyes with a scowl, the thief widened his stance. "Alright Red, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to walk outta here and you're going to turn around and waltz on back into your fancy school." Meeting with a glare, the younger of the two never broke away. "Disobeying your teacher's orders? Suit yourself." His words threatening as they were callous.

Shooting behind her, Ruby unleashed a roaring battle cry. Launching herself forward, she pulled her scythe away from her and prepared a mighty swing.

Without worry, the criminal strolled ahead. "You never learn, Red." Raising his cane toward the attack, the man averted the powerful slash without so much as a hair out of place. The lethal cut passing through the center diameter of a tree behind without any trouble at all. As soon as she landed, her feet were swept out from under her. Gritting his teeth, the vain man pulled the teen closer and threw her roughly onto the ground, flat on her back.

Before she could rise back up, Roman knelt down. Without remorse, the man kneed her roughly in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. At the same moment, the cut tree fell back, devastatingly crashing against the ground beside them, the earth shaking as a result. As soon as the student gasped for air, like before, her opponent's cane was pressed against her frail throat. It was pressed in such a way that the end of the cane also locked the arm which held her weapon in place. It was an awkward pin, but it made sure there was no possible way for her to retaliate or break free.

As he choked his student, Torchwick's dulled eyes never so much as flinched. There was no pity in his jade gaze, only discontent and loathing. "Ya see, Red? This is why I hate this place so much. Make the world a better, safer place alongside a group of friends. What a joke!" His aggressive words on the verge of maddening. With her off hand, Ruby was awkwardly trying to ease up on the steel rod crushing her windpipe. "You can't rely on anyone but yourself. That's something I learned when I was your age." Gritting his teeth, the thief pressed further down on the youth's delicate neck. "What was it that you learned here exactly, huh? Can you name even one thing? Anything at all?" His words seeming a mix of desperation and loathing.

Removing the one hand used to struggle against her attacker's choke hold, Ruby rose her right hand up slowly. Her face turning into a limp blue. Tremblingly, she traced his neck before giving a much weaker version of strangulation that her teacher was performing on her. Her steeled gray eyes staring back as strongly as they were before.

Completely emotionless, Roman stared at the girl beneath him. Stiffing a laugh, a smile forced it's way across his lips. When her weak grip showed signs of wavering, the light in her eyes fading, the criminal pulled away his cane. Standing up and leaving her be to recover.

Ruby had a coughing fit on the ground. Her small hand clenching into the dirt around her. With wide gasping breaths, she watched her former instructor as he looked down on her. Color as well as life returning to her face.

Turning around, Roman took his first few steps into the forest and toward his former freedom. "So long, Red." Were his final words as he kept straight after entering the brush ahead.

With his back to her, Ruby rolled over onto her still sore stomach. Between deep breaths, she stretched one arm outward in a vain attempt to reach the departing individual. Her strength not yet fully returning to her, she collapsed back onto the ground.

… … …

_**Some weeks later...**_

It was passed midnight. Ruby Rose stood under a series of overpasses. All of which held numerous racing cars and they hurried to and from their respective destination. Her red scarf flowing behind her with the night's strong frigid winds.

All of a sudden, there was a bombastic crashing noise from one of the highways above. When one of the railings broke off. Tumbling from high above came an armor plated bipedal war machine. The latest state of the art model stolen from Atlas. A red painted insignia of the White Fang sprayed on the side.

Plummeting and crashing down, the machine landed on it's two feet. Brushing off the fall like nothing, the war machine's pilot was fast to instruct it rise back up.

Staring at the monitor from inside the cockpit, Roman Torchwick grinned at the sight of who now stood before his destructive automaton. Seconds later, the remainder of team RWBY all took their place beside their young but courageous leader, weapons drawn and ready.

With a light chuckle, the thief stared down at the four. "Well hey there girls." He uttered to himself, his grin only widening in excitement. "Class is in session." The mech's weapon systems activating as they traced over the locked onto the huntresses-to-be.

**THE END**

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_:

The Velvet scene in the beginning was submitted by user: Catoust

This is the reason so many peoples pleas on the Bun chapter were so callously ignored up until now. I knew I wanted to use Velvet for the finale since the beginning.

Overall I'm more than happy with the way everything worked out, small qualms and hiccups in all. Having only had four original chapters in mind, I never expected to be able to work with this much material. Thanks to everyone who participated. So long, and I hope you had as much fun with this as I had.


End file.
